Someday we'll all be free
by theoriginalvampire
Summary: Esther curses the Mikaelson Manor, making the Originals prisoners in their own house. Caroline and Elena do their best to help them by delivering blood. Both girls end up being in a place they don't want to be. Mainly Klaroline and bits of Elejah.
1. Chapter 1

**Someday We'll All Be Free**

_Paring:_ Mainly Klaroline and bits of Elejah. Of course all the other hot Originals are starring in this story as well. The Original family, Elena and Caroline are the main thing in my story.

_Rating:_ T in the beginning, but I'll change it later into M

_Summary_: Esther curses the Mikaelson Manor, making the Originals prisoners in their own house. Caroline and Elena do their best to help them by delivering blood. Both girls end up being in a place they don't want to be.

_Disclaimer:_ Sadly, I don't own the character from The Vampire Diaries, otherwise Klaroline and Elejah would've happened already and there would've been a Originals Spin-off ;-)

_Warning:_I know sometimes the characters can be a bit OOC. Please forgive me for that, it's hard to keep them in character. Oh yeah, I am very sensitive to writer's blocks, so don't be surprised if you don't hear from me ;-)

* * *

**Chapter one: you know what they do to guys like us in prison**

Caroline Forbes was standing in front of the Mikaelson Mansion. Yesterday Klaus had returned the bracelet he had given to her on her birthday. She found it laying on her bed with a note: _"It's not polite to return gifts. It's yours. - Klaus" _

She didn't want his gifts or his drawings, even if they were really good. Caroline was hesitating if she was going to ring the doorbell or let herself in, since there was no human living there. She decided she would be polite so she rang the doorbell.

It wasn't Klaus who opened the door. A handsome young man, whose facial features looked similar to Elijah's, looked at her curiously. He didn't appear to be older than 21 or 22 years old.

"I remember you from the ball." he simply noted. "Why are you here?"

"Can you give this to Klaus? Please tell him not to bother me again." she said and she wanted to give the box to the young man. He simply smiled and didn't accept the box.

"You can give it to him yourself, I'm not going to be the messenger." he turned his back on her and Caroline wasn't sure if she was supposed to follow him or stay outside.

After a few seconds the man came back and gave her a strange look.

"Why aren't you following me? He's in the garden."

Caroline sighed deeply and followed the guy. She looked around her while she followed him. The Mikaelsons knew how to decorate a house, everywhere where she looked were things from other eras. They really have lived their lives, Caroline thought.

They arrived in the garden, where she saw a tiny person in the back. The person was in front of painter's easel. That must be Klaus.

"There you go. Please help yourself." he said with a devilish smile and he disappeared.

Caroline gathered her courage and walked towards Klaus. It was liked he sensed her presence because he turned around immediately. He gave her the smile she secretly found sexy.

"Caroline." he said with his accent, something Caroline secretly fancied as well. He was about to speak and then he saw the little box in her hand. His smile disappeared.

"I told you, it's not polite to return gifts." he said and she could see the growing anger in his eyes.

"I really don't want it. Please stop giving me expensive jewelry, stop with the romantic drawing and please stop trying so hard to win me over. It's not going to work." she muttered, she kept staring at his shoes so intensely to avoid his disappointment so she basically told it to his shoes. "I love Tyler."

"You two broke up last week when he found my drawing on your desk." Klaus said and she could hear amusement in his voice. "You kept it because you wanted to. You find the drawings romantic, so that proves you must feel something for me. Perhaps you don't know it yet, but you'll be my partner in the end."

She found the courage to face him and she was about to slap him. He grabbed her arm and pinned her to the nearest tree.

"Don't you dare. I'm the Original Hybrid." his eyes were burning with anger.

"I don't feel anything for you but loathing." she hissed at him. That hurt him more than he led on. Caroline felt a bit uncomfortable when his face came closer to hers.

"You say that now, but once you get to know me you'll regret that you were mean to me."

Caroline tried to laugh but with the position she was in, she decided to be quiet.

"Let's do a little experiment, shall we?" he whispered dangerously. Caroline didn't answer, she just glared at him.

Before she knew it, his lips crashed hers. She tried to struggle but his grip on her was too strong. Kissing Klaus was different than kissing Tyler or Matt. His lips were soft and she could feel his tongue licking her lips, trying to get in. She definitely was feeling something. Her legs began to lose their feeling and her stomach was feeling funny. Without realizing it, she opened her mouth a little. His tongue began to explore the inside of her mouth and her tongue started to battle his. While their tongues were playing a game of _Tag, you're it_, his grip was loosening and she felt her hands move to his neck. She ran her fingers through his curly and sandy hair. One of his hands was placed on her hip while the other was lightly squeezing her behind. For sure she felt the sparks fly. The hand on her hip was trying to find its way under her shirt and that's when her sanity returned. She opened her eyes in shock and quickly pushed him away. Caroline fled away using her vampire speed.

Klaus was just standing there with a sheepish grin and he touched his lips. He didn't try to follow her, he knew that eventually she would return for more.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Elijah was about to sit on the couch. He pulled the pipe of his trousers up to prevent it from ruining his suit. The suits were expensive enough, he didn't want to look cheap by wearing ruined suits. He put his glass of wine on the little table next to the couch and opened the book he was carrying, _Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter._ He was curious how this writer had come up with this ridiculous idea. He had met the 16th President of the United States a few times, he was everything but a vampire hunter. He was about to open the book when Kol barged into the room. Kol let his body fall on a chair and swung his legs over the arm-rest.

"I'm bored Elijah." he stated with a big sigh. Elijah started reading and tried to ignore his baby brother. "When are we leaving this town?"

"Couldn't you find a play date?" Elijah said and Kol threw the cushion that was laying on the chair to him. Elijah caught it without looking and he made an agitated noise.

"Niklaus wants to bond and this house was built especially for our family. We'll stay here a few years and then we'll move on."

"But we have houses all over the world. We don't use them, can't I move to one of them?"

Elijah smiled and he figured it had no use for him to start reading this book.

"Walk with me brother." Elijah said, he stood up and went upstairs. Kol followed him curiously. They ended in Kol's room. Elijah pointed at the TV and the other device that was placed underneath it.

"I know you're new to this century, but boys your age seem to like this kind of entertainment." Kol gave him a look. "You know what I mean, boys with the age of 21, which you basically are."

He gave Kol a weird shaped item, which he called a controller. He touched a button and the device started to work. Elijah also gave him a disc, which had green letters and a soldier on it.

"You simple shoot the other persons you see on the big screen. It's called gaming. Give it a try and stop bothering me."

Kol got curious when Elijah said that he could shoot people, he liked shooting people. He gave it a try and his character died. Elijah grinned when he saw his brothers shocked face.

"You need practice." Then Elijah left the room and Kol started over again.

Downstairs Elijah opened the book again and took a sip of his wine. He smiled when he heard Kol cursing, meaning his character had died yet again.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Elena was enjoying a cup of coffee at the Mystic Grill when she saw Caroline walking in.

"Caroline! Come have a drink with me." she said smiling to her friend, who seemed upset.

Caroline made a gesture Elena should wait a second and that she would get a drink first. When she had compelled the bartender that she was of age, she came back to Elena.

"Hi." Caroline said and she sat down.

"You look upset. What's wrong?" Elena asked and Caroline sighed deeply.

"Nothing, I'm not sure what just happened half an hour ago. I need to process it for a minute."

Elena nodded in understanding and her phoned beeped. She read the text.

_It's about to happen. - Stefan._

"I'm sorry. I gotta go." she said in a hurry and quickly she got up. Caroline was surprised.

"Esther is about to spell the Mikaelson Manor and I have to warn Elijah. I have to save him." she whispered and Caroline nodded.

"I'll drive you." she said and she poured the liquid down her throat.

When they arrived at the Manor, Esther was already there. She was holding her hands in the air and they could hear her saying the spell.

"_With the powers nature provided me, I hereby curse this house and it's inhabitants. One can enter, but none can leave. This imprisonment will last until an unexpected gesture is made._" Esther made certain movements with her hands and a fire lit up around the house. The fire died after a few seconds and it has caught the attention of the residents.

Elena could see Elijah's posture in the door opening. She was too late.

"They will die in there." Elena said to Esther and the woman gave her a smile.

"Yes, that is my intention. Their characters will not change, they've been the same way for centuries now." Esther said and then she disappeared.

Caroline and Elena walked towards the door. Elena felt the guilt of not telling Elijah sooner of Esther's intentions.

"I'm so sorry Elijah. I was about to tell you, so you could escape." she whispered and Elijah just nodded in acceptance. He tried to get his arm outside the door, but it looked like they were trapped. It seemed like they were trying to get into a house when they aren't invited in, only they were on the other side of the door.

"Well then, one of us is still out there. Let's hope he's using his brain and he's not thinking about entering the house." he said and then he heard the sound of the backdoor closing.

"Okay, forget that. We're all trapped here." Elijah rolled his eyes and excused himself to Elena and Caroline.

"It was nice seeing you again Elena, but I have to discuss the situation with my siblings."

The girls stood there while the door closed.

"I guess it's wise to leave now before Esther comes back and sets the house on fire or something." Caroline said and she couldn't help but chuckle a little. She stopped when Elena glared at her.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Elijah rolled his eyes when he saw that Niklaus had entered the house. He couldn't really blame him, he was at the other side of the house and therefore didn't see Esther.

"Elijah, what happened? I saw the house on fire?" Klaus asked and Rebekah had come down with Kol.

"Esther has spelled this house. People or things can enter, but nothing can leave. We're stuck here until an unexpected gesture is made."

Finn actually had the guts to laugh. His other siblings glared at him.

"We're going to die in here. Mother gets her way." he said and a second later Klaus was pinning him against the wall.

"Enough Niklaus. Let him be." Elijah said and Rebekah crossed her arms.

"My dear brother, how are we going to feed? Without blood we'll mummify."

A devious smile appeared on his face.

"We can order it online and otherwise we'll order something on Amazon and eat the delivery guy." With that said, he left to his chambers.

Kol was puzzled by the words _online_ and _amazon._ He tugged Rebekah's sleeve.

"What does Elijah mean by ordering on the line? And may I suggest that you guys check your topography? The Amazon River is not even near Mystic Falls."

Klaus let out a little laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"Elijah meant that we can order things on the internet. That's what online means. And Amazon is a website where you can order things." he explained to his brother and deep down he felt guilty for creating this ignorance about the 21st century for his brother, but then again, Kol deserved to be daggered in 1902.

"Oh little brother, there are so many things you need to learn to survive out there." Klaus stated and Kol gave him a dirty look.

"And who's fault is that huh? I'm off to shoot more some people." he snorted and left to his room.

Rebekah went to the living room, turned on the TV and to Klaus' annoyance she put the Twilight DVD in the player. That Edward dude wasn't a vampire, he was a bloody fairy! He sat down on the couch, grabbed his sketchbook and started doodling.

His sister ignored the noises he made occasionally to state his disapproval, but she also caught his eyes staring at the screen once in a while. A grin appeared on her face, her big brother always said he didn't care for these hypes but she could bet it had something to do with Caroline that he stayed in the same room when Rebekah was watching films.

Now that they were stuck together, Rebekah hoped that her brothers would stop being such pricks and start treating her as an equal. She knew deep down that would never happen, then again, a girl can dream, right?


	2. Chapter 2

****_Authors__ note:_ AAAAW! You guys made my day with the response to this story :) Normally I don't update this soon (please don't get used to it haha) but thankfully I was inspired.

Perhaps this is a bit of a boring chapter, but the conversations in this story are the key to love, eventually ;)

**Chapter two: give a little time to me**

A week has passed since Esther spelled the Mikaelson Manor. Elena felt the guilt growing everyday, Damon and Stefan told her time after time that she had no blame. Caroline was relieved that Klaus wasn't bothering her anymore, but she never wanted him to be imprisoned.

"I just wished there was a way I could help him." Elena sighed while she was bending over her history homework. Caroline looked puzzled. "I mean, I want to help Elijah."

Caroline liked Elijah, but not enough to have the desire to help the Original. In Caroline's opinion, it was his fault that Klaus was still alive. He should've killed Klaus after the ritual, as he promised.

"Well, you can bring bloodbags to him. I'm sure they need to feed." Elena's face lit up in delight. "I think it's best if you don't tell Damon or Stefan. They will stop you."

Elena stood up, grabbed her bag and was about to leave when reality hit her.

"We have a problem." she muttered. "I'm human."

She had a point, what if her body touched the barrier and got sucked into the spelled house? Even though Elijah was fond of her and Klaus needed her alive, that didn't mean the other Originals would've eat her alive. She looked at Caroline and if this was a cartoon, a light bulb would've appeared near her head. Caroline didn't like the look.

"You're a vampire." Elena said and her lips curled into a big grin. "You'll test how this curse works and then I'll go next week."

"Fine, but I only do this because you're my friend. If Klaus opens the door, I'm out." Caroline said and Elena was grateful that her friend was willing to help.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Caroline was standing in front of the Manor and rang the doorbell. She put a basket on the floor and searched for a stick. It took a while for the door to open and Elijah was waiting for her to say something.

"Eurhm... I'm here because Elena thinks it's her fault you're stuck in here. She wanted to help you ... survive or something." Caroline started rambling. "Since she is human and we're not sure how this will work, I'm the messenger. She's afraid that your siblings will eat her if she accidentally entered."

Caroline took the stick and pushed the basket inside. She didn't get sucked in. Elijah looked at the bloodbags in the basket and a small smile was shown on his face.

"Normally I would invite you in, but given the current situation it's better if I don't." Elijah said. "Give my thanks to the lovely Elena. I'm sure it will be appreciated."

Caroline nodded and wanted to leave. Elijah remembered a request from his brother.

"Caroline, will you do me a favor? Klaus' easel is still in the garden and he really wants it back. Would you be so kind to return it?"

She wanted to act like she didn't hear the request, but she turned around. She didn't want to do anything for Klaus.

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, you will help me by bringing the easel back to Klaus because otherwise he's insufferable."

"Fine, but no more favors after this. I think the bloodbags are enough already." she said and she walked around the house in order to go to the garden.

When she saw the painting that Klaus was working on, she paused to study it a little. A young woman, blonde of course, was standing on a bridge in front of a lake. Caroline could only see the woman's back and she was staring at the sunset. The simplicity of the painting made it breathtaking.

Caroline stared at the painting for what seemed hours and then she saw the box she had returned earlier. Without thinking it through she put it in her bag. It didn't cost her much strength to carry the easel and the painting to the Manor.

Klaus had already opened the door and waited on his painting.

"That took you long enough. Were you admiring my painting?"

Caroline just glared at him, she didn't want to talk to him.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he said and Caroline pushed the easel plus painting inside without touching the barrier.

"Where's the box with your bracelet? I had put it on the easel." he said and she could swear she heard panic in his voice.

"I don't know, perhaps a gnome took it." she snapped and this time it was Klaus' time to glare.

"I swear to you, if I could leave this house I would do something to you." he growled.

"But you can't. So bye."

Caroline left the premises and Klaus was cursing about the lost bracelet. Little did he know that Caroline got it back.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Rebekah and Kol were waiting for Klaus to return to the living room. Elijah and Finn were sitting on the couch.

"So, does this curse have a loophole?" Kol asked and his other siblings sighed deeply.

"We've been over this hundred of times Kol. One of us has to make an unexpected gesture." Elijah said.

"Okay and what may that gesture be? Something out of character?" Kol said and Rebekah started to show more interest in her nails than in her brothers.

"Yes Kol, that's what unexpected means."

"So Nik, when are you finishing that painting?" the youngest brother asked and Klaus glared. He glared a lot lately.

"It's already finished." he snapped and he continued his way upstairs.

Apparently the meeting was adjourned because Kol left for his room to continue gaming, Rebekah cursed Elijah for teaching him how the console works and Finn left to do whatever he did when he was alone. Rebekah wasn't used to being in a room with only Elijah. He was always her older brother and she would always remain his baby sister.

"So, what did the doppelgänger want?" she asked and Elijah just pointed to the basket.

"She came to bring blood, which was very nice of her." Rebekah could sense Elijah's approval of the doppelgänger and she hated that everyone in this bloody town was so intoxicated by this girl. Elena wasn't that interesting, she was a human!

"Bekah, she doesn't mean anything by it. It's in her nature to help other people. I tried to save her during the ritual, therefore she does me a favor by not letting us starve to death." Elijah said and he grabbed today's newspaper from the side table. "By figure of speach of course."

Rebekah sighed and she put on the television. This imprisonment was going to last longer than she thought.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Elena and Caroline were at the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan and Damon decided to throw a victory dinner. Tyler was there, Alaric, Bonnie and Jeremy. Caroline was daydreaming a bit and her thoughts wondered of to the kiss she had shared with Klaus. It was an amazing kiss. In her opinion, only a man could kiss that way. In comparison with Klaus, the kisses she had shared with Tyler or Matt seemed child's play.

"Where's your head Caroline?" Bonnie asked and if Caroline's cheeks could still flush, they would.

"I'm okay." she quickly said and she decided it was time for her to leave. Elena gave her a puzzled look and then Caroline's phone beeped. She wanted to grab her purse, but Tyler offered to get her phone for her. She agreed without realizing the bracelet was still in her bag. That was until Tyler held the box in his hands.

"Caroline. What's this?" he asked and in her body little waves of panic started to grow.

"That's a box." she simply said. She thought it was best for her if she skipped the details.

"I can see that. It has a diamond bracelet in it. Is this another gift from that sicko?"

"No." she whispered and Tyler growled.

"You know I can sense it when you're lying, I'm a werewolf."

"Okay, perhaps you should have this conversation in private." Bonnie said but Tyler made a gesture for her to keep her mouth shut.

"Did Klaus give this to you?" Caroline just nodded. "I will ask this one more time. Did something happen between you two when I was gone?"

"Tyler, stop being such an ass. This isn't something you discuss with other people around. Please go outside." Elena said in a bossy way and Caroline thanked her in silent. She stood up, grabbed her bag and the bracelet from Tyler's hands and walked away from them.

"Nothing happened when you were away. We danced at his ball, we talked a little and he gave me that bracelet on my birthday. I gave it back to him, but he said it was impolite to return gifts. I am Miss Mystic Falls, if people heard I was impolite to one of the oldest persons on earth, what would they think of me?" she snapped at him and he looked at her in surprise.

"Geez, are you really that shallow?" he said and that's when Caroline hit him.

"Goodbye Tyler." she said and she didn't want him to see the tears welling up in her eyes. She decided that she wasn't going home right away, she had to talk to a certain Hybrid first.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

The blonde vampire was sitting on the porch in front of the Manor. She had been sitting there for over an hour. The tears were flowing and she couldn't stop them. A cracking noise made her turn her head and she saw the one person she actually didn't want to see. Klaus. Then again, she wanted to talk to him about their situation. She quickly wiped away her tears and stood up.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Klaus said softly and then he saw the dried up tears on her face as she walked closer and into the light.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk?" he asked and she nodded.

"I know I said that I only felt loathing for you but I lied." she said. "You once asked me to get to know you and I turned you down."

Klaus remembered that evening. She was stunning, as always, but then his brother got daggered.

"Yes I remember. Please get to your point."

She stared at her feet, then at his feet and then her big blue eyes met his.

"Does that offer still stand?" she whispered and the only expression Klaus' face was capable of was surprise. "This morning was," she was searching for the right words. "I've never been more confused in my life."

Klaus didn't know what to say, he wanted to hug her, kiss her, make her confusion go away. Perhaps he could help her a little by getting to know each other.

"Yes, it still stands. What do you want to know?" he asked and then the flow with questions came.

00 - 00

The pair in the door opening didn't notice the group that was forming on the stairway. They were out of their sight. At first it was only Kol who was watching, he was joined by Finn and Rebekah. Finally Elijah arrived and observed the image downstairs. They could see them perfectly.

"Is that," Kol whispered. "Is that a smile on her face?"

"Well yes Kol, it is. Niklaus has made her smile." Elijah whispered back.

Rebekah was the first to see the sparkles when Caroline moved her arm. Then Finn saw it as well.

"She's wearing the bracelet he gave her." Rebekah said. "You know what this means, right?"

Elijah's face lit up in delight when he figured out what Rebekah meant. He smiled in approval.

"Yes sister, indeed."

The siblings didn't say a further word but they all knew who the unexpected gesture had to make. Klaus had to make the young vampire fall in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: _Hi guys! Thank you sooo much for the reviews, the subscriptions and adding this story to your favorites. It makes me very happy to see that it has a positive response. Since Thursday is TVD night, it was meant to be that I updated with chapter three ;-) It's now 23:54, so technically it's still Thursday at my end (live in the Netherlands).

Enjoy reading the next chapter :D

_Disclaimer:_ don't own TVD :(

* * *

**Chapter three: tale as old as time**

The doorbell rang. Kol opened the door and saw a delivery man standing in front of him.

"Hi. I have a package for Niklaus Mikaelson?" the man said and he handed out the package. "If you'll just sign here."

Kol accepted the package and then the delivery guy held out some kind of machine. Apparently the confusion was written all over his face and the man came closer. Much to Kol's pleasing he stepped over the barrier. He pointed to the little machine and held out a pen.

"You need to sign here." he said annoyingly and Kol gladly signed. The man wanted to leave but he was trapped inside. He turned around to see that a maniacal grin had appeared on Kol's face.

"I guess you'll be staying for dinner then." Kol sank his teeth into the man's neck. He was enjoying the feeling of fresh blood, the bloodbags were a disgrace to his race. When he had drained the poor man, he wiped away the spilled blood with the guy's shirt.

"Kol, you know it's rude not to share." Rebekah said and she pouted. "You know Elijah isn't gonna be happy about this."

"I'm not going to be happy about what?" Elijah's voice came closer and his body appeared in their sight. He took in the image of the dead man on the floor and sighed. "Great. Now we have a corps to worry about. We can't set it on fire and now it's going to rot away in this house."

He sighed again and he slightly massaged his temples.

"Kol, cut this body into pieces and put then in the freezer. Let's hope it won't start rotting anytime soon." he said and Kol just nodded. He didn't want to see his big brother mad, he definitely didn't want to stay around for a lecture.

"Is that the package we ordered for Niklaus?" Elijah asked and he pointed at the package on the floor. Rebekah checked the name and just nodded.

"Make sure he gets downstairs."

It wasn't necessary for Rebekah to fetch him, Klaus was already coming down. The smell of blood had reached his nose. He seemed disappointed to see that the body has disappeared already.

"You ordered me downstairs?" he said in a mocking way and Elijah gave him a small smile. He handed over the package and Klaus was surprised to see it.

"I didn't order anything." he muttered and Kol was done chopping the body into pieces, so he joined his siblings.

"No you dummy. We ordered it for you, as a gift."

Klaus opened the package and placed the content on the nearest table. He gave the items a look. Beauty and the Beast on DVD, a book called Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast the TV-series, children's books with pictures of Beauty and the Beast, and last but not least a copy of Flirting for dummies. He glared at his siblings.

"I'm sensing a theme here." he said and he saw them smiling in a devilish way.

"Yes, there's a theme in there. Can you guess what it's relating to?"

Klaus gave it a thought and he knew it had to relate to their curse in some sick twisted way. He wasn't really pleased with it.

"I don't like to be used. Especially by my family." he growled and Kol couldn't help but laugh.

"But dear brother, she is a true beauty. As for you, you can guess which character you're representing." Kol kept laughing.

"Well Niklaus, we believe that you are the key to breaking this curse." Elijah said and he stood up. He placed his hand on Klaus' shoulders and smiled. "Please don't screw this up."

Klaus cursed his siblings when they left him alone with his books and DVDs.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

This week it was Elena's turn to bring the bloodbags. Caroline and she had a silent agreement that they would switch turns bringing the blood and that they would keep it a secret from Stefan and Damon.

Elena rang the doorbell and to her delight Elijah opened the door. He seemed pleased to see her.

"Elena, it has been a while. I presume it was your turn to make the delivery?" he said when he saw the basket. The brunette nodded but she didn't push the basket over the barrier.

"Have you found a way to break the curse yet?" she asked and Elijah gave her a mysterious smile.

"We're not sure if it will work, but we have a plan." he said. Elena was curious what their plan was, but she was positive that Elijah wouldn't give away their strategy.

"Can I ask you a question?" she muttered.

"You're already asking a question, but go ahead."

"Were you involved in a war of the 20th century? I need to write a paper for my history class and I'm kinda stuck." She knew Elijah was alive during the 20th century but it wasn't certain that he fought during the wars. "We need to give our opinion about the risks of another world war in this century."

Elijah had to give Alaric credit for picking an interesting subject to teach those high school kids. He and Klaus were the only two of their siblings who were alive during the wars in the 20th century. Secretly he was thankful that Klaus had daggered Rebekah during the twenties. In his opinion, she wouldn't have liked that period. Kol resented Klaus for missing that era. Kol was clever and very sneaky, he would've been a good double-spy during the Cold War. According to Kol, James Bond would have looked like an amateur in comparison with him.

"Elijah? Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but I asked you a question."

"Ah yes, forgive me. The wars during the 20th century." he said and he was thinking about where he could begin his story.

"Well, I never really cared for the wars. The first World War mainly focussed on Europe. So due to me being in Asia, I don't know what it was like then. Perhaps you can ask Niklaus, he was in Europe at the time. During the second World War, I was in Berlin. It was alright if you knew the right people, which I did, so it wasn't as horrible for me as it was for others. Germany lost the war, years later they built the Wall." he said. "Elena, I am not as wise as you think I am. I don't like wars, never have."

Elena seemed disappointed.

"You really should talk to Niklaus about this, even though you don't want to. With him being stuck with us in here, he can't harm you. I don't know much about wars, Niklaus has fought in all of them."

The brunette found the stick Caroline had used before and pushed the basket with the bloodbags into the house.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question. How are you dealing with your situation? I know it's been a rough year for you. Losing the people that you love, Niklaus keeps bothering you and your friends and I can go on for a while."

"Euhm, I'm alright. This is the break I've been waiting for actually, Klaus is muzzled for a while. Me and my friends can live our lives, the only thing that sucks is that you're stuck in here." Elijah could swear he saw the doppelgänger's cheeks flush but when he looked closer he figured he had been imagining things.

"And how about your Salvatores? Any luck in that department?" Now he was certain her cheeks were flushed.

"I don't want to talk about them." she snapped. "I think it's time for me to go."

"If I have offended you in any way, then I apologize." Elijah said realizing he had hit a sensitive subject. "It was nice to see you."

"Yeah, I'll see you in two weeks. Caroline will be delivering the bloodbags next week." Elena said and it seemed to Elijah she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Caroline was still uncomfortable about her situation with Klaus. She avoided Elena, she avoided Bonnie, she even avoided the Salvatore brothers. The bracelet Klaus had given her hadn't left her wrist since she put it on. It was a beautiful bracelet. No one has ever given her such a pretty or expensive gift for her birthday. In a way, she felt obligated to be thankful. Last night, she even dreamt about the evil Original Hybrid. It was a nice dream. They were sitting in the garden of that immense house of his and there were little kids running around them. Caroline knew it was impossible for vampires to procreate, so she made a mental note to stop watching the Twilight-films. That saga was obviously messing with her imagination. A ring was glistering on her finger, her ring finger to be more precise. The dream didn't last long, because shortly after seeing the ring in her dream she woke up. She decided that it wasn't too late for her to go the the Mystic Grill for a drink.

At the Grill, she saw Matt behind the bar. She secretly wished that she hadn't left her house but there was no going back. Matt had already seen her. He waved at her and figured she needed a drink. He knew Caroline well enough to know that she wasn't here to chat, she was here to forget. He poured her a drink and she gave him a smile.

"Thanks Matt." she said and the drink was down her throat in a few seconds. She gestured that she wanted a refill and Matt gladly filled up her glass.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." she muttered and she gulped down her second drink. Matt started to look concerned about the liquor she was drinking like it was soda. Then again, if he could comfort her by just being there, not asking questions and just filling up her drink. It was a long time ago since they had a real conversation that didn't involve problems with vampires, werewolves or other supernatural creatures. That night he was just Matt and she was just Caroline, two old friends with things they'd rather not talk about.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

On the other side of town, a certain Hybrid was sitting in the seat of his window staring at the moon. It was a full moon tonight, though it didn't force him to change, it was very intoxicating. He was thinking about the task his siblings have given him, the burden of breaking this curse. With a deep sigh, he got of the window seat and dragged his body to his bed. The DVD that was given to him earlier landed in the DVD-player and with a great aversion, Klaus figured it wouldn't hurt to watch the film. If it was really bad, he could always watch another film. The opening credits were shown and the door cracked. His little sister walked into his room and watching her brother with hesitation. When he tapped on the side next to him, she gladly hopped onto the bed. She snuggled against his warm body and he put his brotherly arm around her.

"Do you believe I can do it, Bekah?" he asked and Rebekah heard doubt in his voice. She had never heard that before. Perhaps this blonde baby vampire was changing him already. "I have faith in you Nik." she said. "Now let's be quiet. I want to watch this."

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. He saw it as an impossible task to woo this girl, she had denied his affections before and then she gave in. He had no clue on how to get a girl to like him, the other women he's been with were compelled. Little did he know that Caroline was already falling for him, she's just in denial. She was already in the first fase of the Kübler-Ross model, better known as the five stages of grief. Falling in love with a monster wasn't easy. It could be compared to the model, it starts with denial and ends with acceptance. Rebekah started to hum along with the songs. _Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly._

Yeah, they weren't even close to being friends. He figured if it can happen in a Disney movie, it certainly can happen in Mystic Falls. After all, vampires, witches and hybrids existed, perhaps love existed too.

* * *

_A/N:_ PS. The next chapter will be named: Beware of the Dog. I've already started writing, so I'll update soon :D


	4. Chapter 4

****_Authors__ note:_Hi there! Thank you all for reviewing, adding this to your favorites and subscribing :) I'm sorry it took me a while to upload, I have finals in a few weeks so I also need to study.

I hope you like it!

_disclaimer:_ I don't own TVD.

**Chapter four: beware of the dog**

Finn had never really cared for his siblings. He was daggered by Klaus after living a decade. He never had the feeling that he had betrayed Klaus in any way, maybe it was for the best.

The doorbell rang and nobody seemed to answer it. He went to the door and saw the blonde vampire that came by every other week. Finn remembered that Klaus was fond of her so he decided to be polite.

"Hi, how can I help you?" he asked and he saw the look on her face, it seemed like she was disappointed that it was him.

"Hi, I'm Caroline. I deliver the bloodbags." she quickly said and she shoved the basket through the barrier.

"Wait, don't go so fast. Let's talk." he said and he tried to smile. It wasn't comforting the young vampire but she figured he had nobody else to talk to, so she stayed.

"You're the vampire my brother is so fond of, yes?" the girl nodded. "I want to warn you."

She gave him a confused expression but she didn't say a word.

"Just be careful before you fall for him. He doesn't really understand love or what it does to people."

Caroline was still puzzled why the creepy Original wanted to give her advice, then she remembered Stefan telling her about Sage. Sage was the vampire who was turned by Finn so they could be together, forever.

"He daggered you because he didn't understood the way you felt about Sage, didn't he?" she quietly asked and he smiled by the sound of Sage's name.

"Yes. I had asked her to marry me and then I turned her. Niklaus was furious that I would leave him for a girl, for love. So be careful." His eyes turned sad by the memories of Sage. Finn turned his back to her and closed the door. Caroline was a bit surprised the conversation had ended, but she was also glad. She always thought Finn was a bit creepy, then again, who wouldn't be creepy after being daggered for 900 years.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Caroline was having dinner with her mom. Caroline was always chatting and her mother listened, but this time her mother had an announcement for her daughter.

"Caroline, I know you and Tyler aren't on good terms right now." Caroline didn't like the sound of this. "But I want you to talk to him."

"Okay. What do I need to talk about with him?"

"He and the other Hybrids are being restless. I have a feeling they're up to something. I want you to find out what they're doing, what they're thinking. I want their every move. Since Tyler trusts you, you're the perfect person to infiltrate the Hybrid circle."

Caroline liked this idea, it was like being an undercover agent. Something like James Bond. There was only one problem. A risk that she could die.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful. With Klaus imprisoned there won't be a cure if you get bitten."

Caroline stood up to hug her mother. She was glad her mother had so much confidence in her that she could pull off an undercover project.

"I'll try to make it up to Tyler and I'll find their hiding spot." Caroline couldn't stop smiling. This was exactly what she needed to get Klaus of her mind.

"And of course I'll be careful. I don't want to relive that agony ever again."

Liz was very happy that her daughter had accepted the offer. The Council would have never agreed to let a vampire do their work. If Carol Lockwood found out what the Council really wanted, she would do everything in her power to stop it. The Council wants all the Hybrids dead, or at least out of Mystic Falls.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

The Originals had gotten into a rut. The girls would deliver the blood on Fridays, they chatted with them and then they minded their own business. Kol was addicted to gaming, Finn was being a curmudgeon, Rebekah was watching too many films, Klaus was painting and being very artistic and Elijah decided to read their library all over again.

"So Niklaus," Elijah said when he walked into Klaus' room. "How is operation B&B going?"

Klaus seemed confused by the term Elijah used and he remembered the gifts his family had given him. B&B was Beauty and the Beast.

"I don't know Elijah. I haven't spoken to her in weeks." he said and he continued working on his new painting. It seemed like he just started working on this, because the cloth didn't have many colours on it. The picture didn't have any shape yet so Elijah couldn't figure out what Klaus was painting.

"Well find another way to communicate with her. Send postcards, flowers. I don't really care. Make her fall in love with you." it sounded like an order.

"And why do you all think making her fall in love with me will break this curse? Why me?"

Elijah smiled and at the same time he let out a deep breath. He placed his hand on Klaus' shoulder and looked him in his eyes.

"Because, my dear brother, you think nobody can love you. She knows that. Making you desirable is unexpected."

"But we're not sure if that's going to work. I know you Elijah, there must be a catch."

"No Niklaus, there is no catch. We believe this can solve our problem. If not, we must find another way."

What Elijah didn't tell his brother that there was a catch. If Klaus developed deep feelings for this girl, strong enough to make him change his ways, that would be the unexpected gesture.

"Fine. If this doesn't work, don't blame me. I didn't ask for this. You'd better start thinking about a plan B." Klaus muttered and he continued painting, ignoring his brother.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Caroline was sitting on her balcony, staring at the stars. It caught her eye that there was a small moon that night and it made her think of the assignment her mother gave her. She and Tyler didn't have a clean break-up and she definitely didn't want to backslide. She still loved Tyler, but she hated the damned sire-bond to Klaus. Tyler was kind, loving, well build and she had known him all her life. The only problem was his stubbornness and his quick temper. Then again, she wasn't perfect either. She was a neurotic, control freak. On the other hand, there's Klaus. The Original Hybrid. If she hadn't known that evil side of his, she would've fallen for him instantly. The accent, that gorgeous smile, those seductive eyes and his artistic, romantic side that nobody else besides his family knew. Sadly, he had killed Elena, Jenna, he sired Tyler, created an army of lethal Hybrids and he felt no remorse about killing innocent humans. He truly was an animal, an immortal animal. Some people considered his immortality as an advantage. To Caroline's friends it's a disadvantage. They desperately want to kill him. The more she thought of him being killed, the more she wants to know him. She understands that everything would be better if the monster was dead, but they didn't know the other side of him... the non-monster side. Caroline was so confused about her feelings, they didn't make any sense these days. She decided to clear her head with a midnight stroll.

The blonde vampire walked on the empty streets of Mystic Falls. The city seemed so peaceful, when you forgot it was crawling in vampires and hybrids. She kept on walking, trying to ignore the person who was walking on the same sidewalk.

After a few minutes of walking, it occurred to her that the person behind her was following her. His loss then, she thought. She had her vampire speed after all. When she ran, the person behind her seemed confused why she was so fast. To her surprise the follower started to run too and he was as fast as she was. She needed to stay focused on running, otherwise she would start to panic. Her brain was trying its best to come up with a plan. Her body suddenly stopped and the follower wasn't paying much attention. He bumped into her, she took the advantage to pierce her nails through the flesh in his chest area and a second later she was holding his pumping heart in her hand. Now panic started to have the upper hand. Her hand started to tremble and the heart fell on the ground. She bit her lips and reached for her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. It had always seemed so easy when Damon or Elijah did it, she had forgotten the factor that they barely cared about the lives of others. She had killed someone. The sound of a cracking twig caught her attention and she turned around. Before she knew it, a needle was stabbed in her neck and the vervain started to flow through her veins.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

The young vampire woke up with a numb feeling, which was caused by the remaining vervain in her body. Her eyes searched for something familiar and she saw chains attached to the walls. The chains made her think of the cave on the Lockwood property. She figured that the place she was in, was similar to the cave Tyler used during his transformations. Her wrists were hurting, she tried to move them but then she felt the metal around them. She was chained to a chair and her eyes immediately went to her hand. Her daylight ring was still on her finger. So this wasn't like the time she was tortured by her own father.

There were two men in front of her, it seemed like they were guarding her.

"Why are we protecting this blonde vampire?" one said to the other.

The other just grunted back at his partner and silence filled the room.

"Why can't we just kill her? I mean, she seems important to the master. With him stuck in that house, we can get back at him for making us hybrids." His partner gave it a thought and Caroline felt that he agreed with the other hybrid. She thought of Klaus and how sweet he was when he had saved her on her birthday. Her wrist felt heavy due to the chains but she didn't feel her bracelet. The hybrids probably took it, she thought sadly. She started to get used to the shiny accessory.

"How shall we kill her then?" hybrid A said to hybrid B.

"We can rip her heart out like she did with Liam."

Now she felt even more guilty for her victim, he had a name. Probably a family too.

"No, we will make her suffer."

In her head, she made a quick prayer. She wasn't even religious, but if she was going to die, she begged the person up there to make it quick. She didn't want to go through that agony again.

The two hybrids turned around with big grins on their faces. Their eyes turned yellow, veins started to show under their eyes. A maniacal laugh left hybrid A's mouth. They slowly walked to her, as if they were creeping. When they were really close, Caroline decided it would be better if she didn't saw it coming. She closed her eyes, but not before seeing their sharp fangs growing in their mouths.

This was it, she was going to be bitten soon and this time Klaus was locked in a big manor. This time he won't be there to be the knight in shining armor. This time she won't be saved.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note:_Hi! Sorry it has been a while. I was kinda stuck with my storyline. With the last chapter and this chapter I kinda ruined the whole plot I had in mind. So I had to think how I was going to save Caroline and how that would affect the rest of the story. I haven't figured it out quite yet.

... So. Tonight's the night. The season finale. I hope it's better than the previous one, that one was a bit disappointing after the way season 1 ended. Let's hope for the best.

_disclaimer: _I don't own TVD.

P.s. The italic part is a flashback!

* * *

**Chapter five: let me be your hero, baby**

Stefan was out hunting for bunnies when he saw her. She was shivering. He tried to lift her body but her painful cries made him stop. He called Damon, told him to come to the woods. The wounds on Caroline's body weren't pretty. They looked like hybrids bites, her whole body was covered in bite marks. It was like she was dating Damon again.

He remembered Klaus had given Bonnie his bottled blood for the unbinding spell. He really hoped she hadn't used it all.

Damon had arrived and Stefan could see that his brother was shocked to see her in this condition.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked and Stefan shook his head.

"No, I tried calling Bonnie but she won't answer my calls. The only cure for hybrid bites is Klaus' blood and by the look of it, she needs a lot."

Damon's fingers went through his hair. Elena would kill them if they let her die. Their only hope was set on Bonnie. Plan B was to leave Caroline at the Mikaelson Manor and hopefully Klaus will heal her, the only problem with that plan was that Caroline will be trapped inside that house.

"We need Elena to talk to Bonnie." they both agreed it had to be Stefan to tell Elena what happened to Caroline, she and Damon were in a strange place.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Stefan and Damon arrived at Elena's house. Damon was carrying Caroline and he's doing his best not to hurt her.

"ELENA!" Stefan shouted her name in the hope she'd come out as soon as she could. She came down in a robe and she made a sleepy appearance. Her eyes scanned the persons on her porch and shock was all over her face when she saw Caroline's body.

"Oh my god. What happened to her?" she whispered.

"We think the Hybrids got her. We know they are hiding in the woods since Klaus was imprisoned." Stefan said and Elena couldn't believe it. Tyler was one of the hybrids, he would never let them hurt Caroline.

"We need you to call Bonnie and ask her if she still has some of Klaus' blood." Damon said. "She's not answering our calls."

Elena went upstairs for her phone and dialed Bonnie's number immediately. Bonnie answered after a few tries.

"What is it Elena?" The witch sounded annoyed.

"It's Caroline. She's been bitten by a Hybrid or a wolf. I'm not sure what bit her." Elena quickly said. "Do you still have the blood Klaus gave you?"

"No, I had to use it all during the spell. I'm sorry." Bonnie hang up the phone. She was done with all the supernatural. It was hurting her and her friends way too much. She felt sorry for Caroline but there was nothing she could do for her.

"Okay, time for plan B." Damon said and Elena came downstairs again, knowing that the two vampires had heard her conversation with Bonnie.

"We can't leave her at that house." she said in horror.

"We can't let her die either, Elena. We can figure out a way to break the spell, every spell has a loophole." Stefan said and she agreed.

Before the two vampires left for the Mikaelson manor, Elena grabbed Stefan's arm.

"Promise me you'll do everything to find that loophole?" she asked and he nodded. Elena knew he'd do anything for her.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

A hard knock on the door was heard. Elijah stood up and went to open the door. When he opened the door, Caroline's body touched the barrier and was absorbed inside. Elijah tried to look if the person who dropped her body on their porch was still around. He didn't see anyone. His eyes scanned Caroline's body, he discovered the bite marks and saw the torn clothes.

"NIKLAUS!" his roaring voice was filling the soft silence in the house. While he was waiting for Klaus to respond, he placed his jacket over the girl.

"Why are you yelling?" Klaus asked sheepishly.

"Heal her." Elijah ordered and made a gesture to Caroline's body. "Your stupid Hybrids attacked her. She has over a dozen of bites."

Klaus bit his wrist and put it in front of her mouth. He forced her to drink his blood. The only thing they could do now is hope that his blood will heal her.

Klaus lifted her body and carried her upstairs. He laid her body on his bed and grabbed a chair to sit by her side. Elijah walked in together with their siblings.

"Niklaus, we have to ask. Did you have anything to do with this?" Elijah asked suspiciously and Klaus was offended by his questioning.

"Of course not." he said and he continued staring at Caroline's still body. He was fighting the urge to grab his sketchbook, he wanted to draw her so bad right now.

"Let me know when she wakes up." Elijah said and he and the others left the room.

When the other Originals were downstairs, a small panic started to grow inside Rebekah.

"Elijah, this messes everything up. Our whole plan is now ruined." she said with slight panic and Kol chuckled.

"Of course not. This makes the whole Beauty and the Beast reference more realistic. In case you didn't get the plot, Belle was trapped inside Beast's castle. Our manor is like a castle. She will resent us for keeping her captive, but if we are loving and caring towards her, she'll start to like us. Only mother knows how long we're stuck in here, so we'd better make the best of it. She is a beautiful girl after all." Kol's devilish grin disappeared when Elijah's annoyed expression caught his eyes. "I was simply observant. Don't act like you don't think the same. Even though we're Originals, we're still men."

Rebekah shook her head in disapproval but ignored her little brother. She focussed her attention on her older brother.

"Elijah. We don't know what exactly happened with her, only that she had a lot of hybrid bites. She's going to blame Nik for that and you know it." Elijah nodded his head in agreement and let out a deep sigh.

"Well then. Let's make her like us first and Niklaus will come later. By the looks of it, he's already smitten by this girl. It needs time before her affections towards him will show. Before that, we'll have to be on our best behavior. Rebekah, be so kind and order some clothes for her. Kol, Finn, make the East Wing ready for her stay." he shared a look with his siblings before they went to work.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

_Caroline saw the sharp teeth coming her way. She had closed her eyes, she thought it was better is she didn't see it coming. She heard noises and the two Hybrids stopped approaching her. She opened her eyes and saw Tyler standing in the opening of the cave._

"_What is going on here? I didn't give you orders to attack her!" he said displeasing. _

_The hybrids laughed and one snorted in contempt._

"_You're not the leader. We've never picked you to be our leader. We're still sired to Klaus." _

"_Yeah, just because you broke the sire-bond and were the first successful Hybrid doesn't make you our leader." _

_Tyler didn't argue with the two. He just stood there, silent and unable to move. _

"_You're arrogant. We don't like arrogant Hybrids. We need to teach you a lesson. You're going to be the first sign of our rebellion to Klaus. Then we'll handle the girl."_

_Caroline's brain slowly started to work again, they were going to kill him. After Tyler, it was her turn. She didn't quite figure out what they meant by 'handle' the girl. Were they going to kill her? A few minutes ago they were going to bite her._

_The two Hybrids walked towards Tyler, who was prepared to fight them. _

"_Come on, Jake, Edward. You know you're the first ones to die when Klaus comes out of that house." he said. _

_Caroline now knew their names, she could tell Klaus or one of the other Originals. _

"_You and I both know that is not gonna happen anytime soon." Jake said and Edward just laughed. He grabbed Tyler and put his hand on his back. Jake's hand went inside Tyler's chest and came out with his pumping heart in his head._

"_NO! Tyler!" Caroline screamed and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She had loved Tyler deeply, despite their arguments and their separations. _

"_Now it's your turn sweetheart. You're gonna suffer." Edward said devilishly. Jake crawled towards her, they were really animals. Caroline tried to move but she was still chained to the chair. _

"_Please. I didn't do anything. Let me go." she begged them in between sobs. It just made the Hybrids more exited to kill her. Their teeth were visible again and Caroline feared for her life._

_The moment their teeth sank in her skin was burned into her memory. She hoped it would be one bite. One bite was enough to kill her, the burning already tarted to spread to the rest of her body. _

"_Let's cover her in bite marks. That will be fun." Jake said to Edward, whose grin grew wider. They tore her clothes and placed their teeth on her arms multiple times. Her shoulders were bitten and the area above her breasts as well. Somewhere in between the bites on her legs and on her stomach she passed out. If she didn't end up in hell when she met the true death, she knew she was in hell right now. _

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Klaus wasn't leaving her side. He saw the bite marks disappear slowly, so his blood was working. He was worried when he heard her mutter Tyler's name.

While watching her, he was doodling in his sketchbook. Most of the drawing he made were of her. Seeing her like this was killing him. It reminded him of the time he had ordered Tyler to bite her. He had saved her back then and the morning after he had given her the bracelet. His eyes gazed upon her wrist and to his surprise, she was still wearing it.

What he didn't know was that Elijah had found the bracelet in her pocket and had put it on again.

It was weird for Klaus to have her so close. It gave him a strange feeling, knowing she was save. He'd never felt that way before, at least, not that he could remember. This feeling was new and a bit alarming. He softly touched the bracelet on her wrist. He considered it as a sign that she was seeing him in another way. He knew that he hadn't always been a monster. He had been loving and caring once, a long time ago. Before he had met Caroline he was fine with being a monster, he was better of alone since no one could be trusted. She was full of light and it made the darkness inside him disappear a little. With her being inside his house, in his bed, made him realize why he had turned of his emotions so long ago. Emotions were confusing. He stood up and left for his studio. he needed to think, to clear his mind. After all, Caroline was save in his house, he didn't have to protect her right now. She just needed to heal.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note:_ Hi there my lovelies! Thank you all for reviewing :) I know it's been a while since I posted a new chapter. I've been studying for my finals and they all went well. Tuesday is my last final, English, and then I'm done with school and hopefully I'll graduate this summer. We'll see ;-)

Anyways, I've had some trouble writing so I hope you like this chapter, in my opinion it's not really great but I say that every time xD Consider this as an 'in between' chapter. More Klaroline-scenes will follow!

The reference to the book Caroline has read is Fifty shades of Grey. Don't worry, I'm not bashing the book, I actually liked it (the same goes for the Twilight references, I like Twilight but I also like to make fun of it...)  
As for the ages of the Originals, I guessed. The ages aren't confirmed, at least, I couldn't find them. So I took the ages of the actors/actress and made them a little bit younger. It won't hurt them.

_disclaimer:_ I don't own TVD, if I did Klaus would be in his own body and Elijah would have more screen time.

* * *

**Chapter six: it's like a dark paradise**

It has been two days since someone dropped Caroline's body on their doorstep. Klaus was frustrated because the healing-process didn't go as he wished. The wounds on her body started to heal, but not quickly enough. She still was unconscious. He stayed by her side, day and night. His siblings wanted to do something, but they knew that somehow this would create an emotional bond between the two.

Klaus softly stroke her cheek and it saddened him. When she wakes up, she will resent them. The effort he will have to do to woo her frightens him. He usually compelled women to have sex with him and after he was done with them, he would just dispose of their bodies.

"Niklaus, get some rest." Elijah's words sounded worrying. "We'll notice when she awakes."

Klaus knew his brother was right but knowing _she_ was in their house he would never rest.

"It's obvious you care for the girl but it has no use if you're exhausted when she wakes up."

Klaus' body flinched when the sound of the doorbell reached his ears. Elijah patted his brother's shoulder and went to answer the door.

To his surprise, he saw Elena standing in the opening. She gave a worried impression.

"Has she awakened yet?" she said with a cracking voice.

"No, she has not awakened yet." Elijah responded and he tried to give her a reassuring smile. "But she will soon enough."

Elena sat down on the porch, still facing Elijah. He took the opportunity to sit down as well.

"How have you been?" Elijah asked politely. "Last time we spoke, it was about war."

The doppelgänger smiled when she remember their conversation.

"I've been fine, thank you. I won't bother you with the question how you've been, given your situation."

"And how are the Salvatores doing? Did you already make a choice?" Elijah knew he was taking it too far, trying to discuss the love triangle again. Elena shook her head.

"No, haven't made a choice yet. I don't think I can choose. When I choose one, I lose the other. I've lost so many people already, I can't bear to lose anyone else." she muttered, trying to avoid the sympathy that was written all over Elijah's face.

"I get it, really I do." he smiled. "What if you didn't have to choose, perhaps you will meet someone who makes you feel like a certain way, something else than what the Salvatores make you feel?"

Their eyes met and the expression on her face reminded Elijah of his beloved Tatia. Her eyes were filled with amusement, combined with confusion. They stared at each other for a while, without saying a word.

The silence was broken by an exited Klaus, who came rushing down the stairs. His eyes were sparkling, like a little boy on Christmas Day.

"She's awake, Elijah, she's awake." he said with a big smile.

Elijah looked up at his brother and broke the eye contact with Elena. He was mesmerized by her resemblance to the first woman he ever loved. He softly shook his head, Elena wasn't Tatia.

"If you'll excuse me Elena, I have to check up on your friend." he said and his eyes searched for the bloodbags she was supposed to bring them. Elena stood up and pushed the basket with bloodbags through the barrier. Her eyes met Elijah's again and she gave him a warm smile.

"Give Caroline my love, will you?" she asked and Elijah nodded while he was closing the door.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Caroline was starting to panic when she woke up in a strange room. The memories of the past days came back to her and tears started welling up. Tyler was dead. Even though they were broken up, she had loved him dearly.

She was shocked to see Klaus walk into the room. Quickly she realized where she was.

"YOU!" she yelled. "This is your fault!"

Klaus tried to shush her but he didn't argue.

"I bet you ordered those Hybrids to bite me and kill Tyler, so I would end up at this house. Stuck with you." she grabbed a pillow from the bed she was laying on and threw it to his head. He ducked away and growled at her.

"You're being ungrateful. I saved your life, again." he stated and Caroline knew he was right. She was just so angry with him.

"Ungrateful? If you didn't feel the desire to make a back-up family of Hybrids, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Despite that fact, it wouldn't hurt you to say thank you!" Klaus started to raise his voice.

"Just get out!" Caroline yelled and she threw another pillow at his head.

Elijah walked in and because Klaus had avoided the pillow, it had hit Elijah.

"It's nice to see you too Caroline." he said mockingly. "Niklaus, can you leave us alone for a second?"

"This is _my_ room!" Klaus muttered but he obeyed his brother. He figured Elijah was going to calm her, he usually has a calming effect on people.

With Klaus out of the room, Caroline felt exhausted. She had used a lot of energy for yelling and throwing pillows.

"Here." Elijah said and he handed her a bag of blood. "This will make you feel better."

Caroline looked at the bag suspiciously.

"I didn't vervain it." he said with a friendly smile and Caroline took the bag. She drank from it and instantly she felt better.

"I have to ask you some questions, I am hoping that you're willing to answer them."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and Elijah took that as an agreement.

"Do you know who rescued you?" she answered by shaking her head.

"Do you know why you were attacked?"

Caroline glared at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" she muttered. "They attacked me to get back at their _maker._"

"I have many more questions, but I figure you don't know the answer to them."

Elijah's hand made a gesture that she should stand up, get off the bed.

"Come, I'll show you your room."

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

The blonde vampire was settling in her room, when she heard the door open. She turned around and was surprised to see the handsome younger version of Elijah sitting in the chair, his legs on the arm-rest.

"I believe we haven't officially met. I'm Kol Mikaelson." he said with a huge grin. "You must be Caroline."

Caroline simply nodded.

"Do you want something?" she growled at him. She wasn't in the mood for company.

"Yes. I need a partner to play with." he stated. "Will you come to the playroom with me?"

Caroline's face turned red. In the last book she read, playroom meant something kinky and one of the main characters reminded her of Klaus. Was his younger brother asking her to do kinky stuff? She quickly shook her head.

"Why are you blushing?" Kol asked confused. "I mean, are you into gaming? I have this new Mario game, but it's more fun to play with multiple people. The others won't play with me."

Caroline let out a laugh when she heard he meant an actual playroom. It wasn't much of a surprise they had a whole room to play video games in.

"I'm sorry. I thought you meant another kind of playroom." she muttered with a little bit of embarrassment.

"Oh." Kol said and his eyes started to twinkle. "That can easily be arranged darling."

"No, thank you." she said, still a bit embarrassed. "Are you willing to make a deal?"

Kol was willing to listen to her offer.

"Are you willing to answer some questions about your family? If you do, I'll be willing to play that Mario game with you." she said and Kol huffed. He wanted somebody to game with but telling her things about his family wasn't something he was exited about.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

Caroline sat down on the fluffy carpet and looked at Kol with curious eyes.

"How old were you when you turned?"

"I was 21." he said and he found the question a little ridiculous.

"I meant all of you."

"Alright then. Eurhm... Elijah was about 31 I think. Finn was 29, Niklaus 26 and Bekah was 18. Any more questions?"

Caroline was surprised Elijah was so old. Her curiosity grew.

"Why do you all have accents and Elijah doesn't?"

Kol shrugged.

"That's something you should ask Elijah. I hope your next question is more interesting."

Caroline thought deeply and figured she didn't have any smart questions. The curiosity got the best of her.

"Why did Klaus dagger you?"

Kol didn't expect that question. He took his time thinking about his answer.

"Well... I met Katherine around 1901. We slept together and Nik found out. He was still pissed that she escaped in the 15th century so he put a dagger in me."

He swung his legs from the chair and stood up. He held out his hand and was tired of the questions.

"Why are you like this? You should be very pissed right now. I mean, you're stuck here with us, cursed even. Your former lover died less that a week ago and you're smiling and asking questions. It's weird." Kol stated, still waiting for her to grab his hand.

"Thank you for reminding me." she growled. "I'm still pissed at Klaus. You were being nice to me and you were in need of a friend. I figured if I was going to spend a while in this house, I might as well befriend somebody. Klaus is a horrible person to hang out with, and I hate him. I can't get along with Rebekah, Finn is creepy and Elijah is way too serious. So that leaves you."

She didn't take his hand while she stood up and was ready to walk out the door.

"Let's see how many times I can kick your ass at Mario." she said and Kol grinned sheepishly.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Elijah was in his study when Klaus walked in, together with Rebekah.

"She's bonding with Kol. She's supposed to fall in love with Nik!" Rebekah whined and Klaus huffed.

"Let's not forget that Nik's hybrids killed her ex-boyfriend and tortured her. She's not going to forgive him very soon. If Kol can ease the situation, so be it." Elijah stated without looking at his siblings. He was busy doing research on Esther's curse.

"Be nice to her Niklaus, seduce her, woo her. I don't really care but get into her good graces." Rebekah muttered and Klaus simply nodded.

"And Rebekah," Elijah said. "Be nice to the girl. Given that you are the only other female in this house, she will soon come to you. I don't know why but females tend to stick together."

Klaus and Rebekah weren't pleased with the advice from their older brother. They looked at each other and agreed that they would find a way Caroline saw the good in Klaus.

The two siblings left Elijah's study and walked past the playroom Kol made. They heard a giggle and Kol was cursing. Apparently Caroline was beating him at Mario.

Klaus figured he had to win her over soon, because otherwise Kol could end up with her. He went to his studio, quickly grabbed a paper from his sketchbook, wrote down a message underneath the drawing and walked to the West Wing.

In her room, he placed the paper on the pillow on her bed.

When he left, he had little hope that she would consider his proposal on the paper. Messages on paper used to work on women, so perhaps Caroline wasn't immune for his affections after all.


	7. Chapter 7

****_Author__s__ note:_ Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me and they make sure that I continue writing.

So, this chapter was quickly written. Perhaps there are some typo's... if you see one, please alert me so I can fix them :) I promised more Klaroline-scenes and here they are.

Wish me good luck for my final exam, English, it's tomorrow (Tuesday May 29th). I hope I've studied enough... I'll let y'all know if I nailed it ;-)

_disclaimer: _I don't own TVD.

* * *

**Chapter seven: addicted to a certain kind of sadness**

At the Mystic Grill the usual trio of girls had become a duo. Elena was having drinks with Bonnie.

"I still can't believe Tyler is dead." Elena muttered and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe those stupid hybrids tortured Caroline." Matt said when he brought drinks to the girls, he couldn't help but interfere in their conversation.

"You're working on a plan to get her out, right?" he said. "I'm sure you can reverse the spell Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head.

"No, Esther's spell is too powerful. Sure, every spell has a loophole but we haven't found it yet."

"I'm sure you will find something." he said and he continued doing his job.

Elena took a sip from her drink and let out a deep sigh. Bonnie looked at her with concern.

"What's bothering you Elena?"

"Well," she paused and looked around. The persons she was going to talk about weren't in the Mystic Grill. "I'm thinking about the situation with Damon and Stefan."

Bonnie's face grimaced a bit. She didn't really care about the love triangle. In her opinion, both of the boys were troubled.

"Just choose Elena. You can't string them along for much longer. If you don't choose soon, they will both leave."

Another sigh from the brunette. She was considering telling Bonnie about what Elijah had said to her and the moment they had. The way she felt when he looked at her was making her more confused. Elena decided not to tell Bonnie, she would call Caroline later and ask her for advice.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

When Caroline arrived in her room after playing video games with Kol, she let out a yawn. Somehow she felt really tired, perhaps her body wasn't fully recovered yet.

She saw a big closet and out of curiosity she opened it. The closet was filled with clothes. It was getting late so she found some PJ's and put them on. When she was ready to jump on her enormous bed, she saw a piece of paper on her pillow.

There was a beautiful drawing of a rose on it, together with a message in a familiar handwriting.

"_Please meet me tomorrow night in the studio, around 8 o'clock. - Klaus." _

Caroline wasn't pleased to see that Klaus wanted to meet her. She decided to go anyway, to please her curiosity. Perhaps he wanted to apologize for the way he's been behaving.

She climbed onto the bed and let her head rest on the big, fluffy pillow. It only took her seconds to fall into a deep sleep.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Klaus was waiting for Caroline to arrive in his studio. She was late. Half an hour late to be more precise. He was about to leave when she walked in.

"Hi." he whispered and she glared at him. She was still angry with him.

"Come on Caroline. Just give me another chance."

Another glare.

"I gave you a chance and them your stupid hybrids almost killed me. You're out of luck this time."

She took a look at the room. There were paintings everywhere, some of them were finished, some of them were not. A painting of a woman on bridge in front of a lake caught her eye. That was the canvas she had brought in from the garden. It was even more mesmerizing than when she last saw it.

She walked closer towards it and wanted to touch it, feel the surface. He saw what her intention was and he stopped her with his hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch.

"Don't touch me." she whispered.

He understood, it probably brought back memories from the night she was attacked.

The way he looked at her made her head spin. This man had a certain effect on her and she cursed it. Perhaps it was his accent or his blue eyes. Caroline was getting more confused by the moment. Did she hate him or was she attracted to him? She couldn't give herself an honest answer.

"You wanted to meet me here." she said. "Why?"

Klaus shrugged and continued staring at her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I wanted you to see the painting you carried in." he muttered. "It's finished now."

A small smile appeared on her face.

"It's a nice painting." she turned her back to Klaus to look more closely at the painting.

He walked closer and just stood behind her, watching her studying the image.

"Do you remember the day you came to return the bracelet?" he asked her, whispering in her ear. She nodded.

"You were painting this." she muttered and she remembered that day very well. It was the day they had kissed. She turned around and her face was an inch away from Klaus'.

He remembered the way her lips tasted and he was fighting the urge to crush her lips with his own. She had said him before not to touch him, so he wouldn't be the one making the first step.

They both felt it. Caroline's breathing got heavier when she remembered the way his hands were on her body. Her body was longing for him and yet, she didn't give in to her desires. They just stood there, creating more tension. Sexual tension.

Caroline's head was about to move closer to Klaus when they heard someone entering the studio. They turned their head to see who it was.

"Hey Caroline, here you are." Kol said and he took a moment to observe the two persons in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Have I interrupted something?" he said, trying to sound innocent but his devilish grin gave him away.

"No." Caroline's voice squeaked. "You didn't interrupt anything."

She kept shaking her head and suddenly, she walked out of the room. She needed to think things through.

The two brothers were left on the studio, a bit surprised by her sudden urge to leave.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

The young vampire was laying on her bed. She saw her phone on the nightstand and grabbed it. She vaguely wondered how it got there in the first place. The screen was bleeping and she saw that Elena had texted her.

Caroline decided it wasn't too late to call her. She quickly heard Elena's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Care, how are you doing in there?" her worried friend asked.

"I don't know really. I still feel kinda crappy." Caroline said. "How are you?"

"I'm confused. When I came down the house earlier, I spoke to Elijah. It was really strange." Elena said. "I think he kinda said that if I chose him, I wouldn't have to chose between Stefan and Damon. It was strange."

"That's too bad for Elijah. Stefan is your epic love."

Elena giggled on the other end of the line. It felt good talking to Caroline.

"I don't know Care, I've always cared for Elijah but I love Stefan. Damon just got under my skin."

"Elena, can I ask you something?" Caroline muttered. "Do you happen to know who dropped me off at the Manor?"

It was silent on the other end. Elena figured out how she was going to tell Caroline that she basically ordered Stefan and Damon to bring her to Klaus.

"Yes, I know. I asked Stefan and Damon to bring you to Klaus. You were in a really bad shape and Bonnie didn't have any blood left of the unbinding ritual."

"Not that I really like being here, but thank you for not letting me die." Caroline whispered.

Elena and Caroline continued talking for an hour. It felt like old times. The blonde missed her friend.

After a while, Elena hung up the phone and Caroline was alone again. She let out a yawn and went to sleep.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

The blonde vampire has been asleep for a while when the dreams started. At first, she was haunted by her memory of Tyler dying. Then the hybrids attacked her. She could still feel the bite marks. Suddenly, Klaus showed up and rescued her like superman. It was a really weird dream.

Caroline woke up and decided to take a walk to calm her nerves. She got up and grabbed a bathrobe that was hanging in the big closet. The robe wasn't really her style. It was bright red and it has feathers on the ends. She figured Rebekah had picked it out for her.

She never knew the Manor was this big, but she eventually got lost on her way to the kitchen.

"Man, this house is big." she whispered to herself and she continued walking.

When she finally arrived in the kitchen, she saw a familiar posture standing in front of the fridge. He was dressed in pajama shorts and he had a bare chest.

"You couldn't sleep either?" the blonde asked him.

"No, not really." he said and he grabbed a bag of blood out of the fridge. He offered her one and she accepted it.

"Why did you feed me your blood Klaus?" she finally asked. This question had been bothering her for a while now.

"Because there's a whole world out there, waiting for you."

"You said that before." she said. "When you saved me on my birthday."

"I meant it then and I mean it now. One day, you'll be knocking on my door, wanting me to show you the world." he let out a chuckle. "A simple life here in Mystic Falls isn't for you Caroline."

She begged to differ. Life in Mystic Falls is anything but simple. There are vampires and werewolves in this town. She decided not to argue with Klaus.

She walked closer towards him and wanted to be bold. She quickly planted a kiss on his cheek and placed her mouth next to his ear after that.

"Thank you for saving me." she whispered and as quick as her courage came, so soon it disappeared.

"I'm going to bed, try to get some rest." she said with a smile, leaving Klaus confused and struck by surprise. She walked out of the kitchen and searched for the stairs.

When Klaus got to his senses and his brain had processed what just happened, he decided to take a chance and follow her upstairs...


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors note:_Hi there my lovelies! Thank you all for reviewing!  
Be ready. I changed the rating to M due to the sexy time in this chapter :) I'm not great at writing M-rated fan fiction, but I like to try. I read _50__ shades_ and I respect the way EL James can describe sex. I used that as inspiration for my Klaroline scene.  
And yes, they may go a little fast but they were blinded by lust and sexual tension... okay? :)

Enjoy!

_disclaimer: _I don't own TVD or 50 shades. Wish I did though.

PS; thanks for all the good luck wishes for my final. It went really well :)

* * *

**chapter eight: take me to wonderland**

Klaus was still processing the fact that Caroline had kissed him. It was on his cheek, but it still counted as a kiss. He was puzzled by her mood change. First he wasn't allowed to touch her and then she kissed him on the cheek.

He followed her upstairs to her room and saw that she left her door open, it was almost like she was inviting him in. He gladly accepted her invitation. When he entered the room, he saw the hideous bathrobe on the floor. The hybrid saw a foot on the bathrobe and his eyes followed the leg it was attached to. There she was, dressed in a nightgown.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but when he saw the way she was looking at him, he closed his mouth again. It probably looked stupid but he couldn't help staring at her body.

The sexual tension they had created earlier that evening in his studio returned as he returned to the door and locked it. This time Kol wouldn't interrupt them.

Caroline bit her lip and Klaus came closer. Now he was an inch away from her and their eyes made contact.

After what seemed hours, he cupped her face and kissed her softly. It took Caroline a second to process what he was doing and her lips parted so his tongue could find hers. He removed his hands from her face and placed his left hand on her hip. His right hand was on her back, pushing her body closer to his. Her hand was on his neck, pulling him even closer than he already was.

With their lips still locked, he slowly pushes her towards her bed. Her body touched the side of the bed and her legs bended so she ended up sitting on the bed. Klaus broke off their kiss and grabbed her legs, tossed them onto the bed and then placed himself on the bed too. He kissed her lips and then he started a trail of kisses on her collar bone. Caroline moaned at the feeling of his lips. A tearing sound reached her ears and Klaus had torn her nightgown into two pieces. He continued his trail of kisses and she noticed he was heading south. His hands were caressing the insides of her thighs. Caroline's head was spinning. The way he made her feel _down there_ was unbelievable. His mouth had reached the end station and he worked his way up, planting kisses above her panties, on her belly and he stopped when he reached her breasts. His lips closed around her nipple and they hardened at wet touch of his tongue. His hands had been resting at her hips but he couldn't resist feeling her groin and was pleased to feel how her body reacted to his touch. Her panties were wet with her body fluids.

Another tearing sound. Caroline felt that her panties were missing and to be honest, she didn't even care. Lust had taken over and common sense was far gone.

His thumb was making circles on her clitoris and Caroline groaned. She closed her eyes when she felt his finger sliding inside her. Another moan left her mouth.

The pajama trousers Klaus wore were getting real tight and Caroline bend over to get rid of his pants. He crashed his lips on hers and their tongues explored each other. The kiss was broken off and their eyes met. It was like he was asking her if she was sure she wanted to do this. She slowly nodded and kissed him again. Her hands were toying with his short, sandy curls. She could feel his erection touching her entrance. Somehow her brain started to work and she placed her hand on his chest.

"You're forgetting something." she said panting and Klaus laughed.

"We're vampires, love. We can't procreate but we sure as hell can try." he whispered devilishly and he slammed into her. He gazes down at her, his eyes darkened by lust.

He starts to move, slowly at first. As she grew accustomed to his size, her hips met his pace. As the rhythm of his thrusting increased, the sensation Caroline felt was building.

Her breathing got heavier and the pounding accelerated. The blonde felt her body convulse around him and she climaxed screaming his name. Within the next hard thrusts Klaus found his release. He pulled himself out of her body and rolled over to the other side of the bed. They were breathing heavy and Caroline rested her head on his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and she couldn't stop grinning. Soon she drifted off into a very deep sleep.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

When she woke up, she noticed Klaus wasn't by her side. Memories of last night were haunting her and she gasped when she realized what she had done. She slept with the enemy. She slept with the person she was supposed to hate. She was supposed to be angry with him for letting those hybrids attack her and for killing Tyler.

"No no no no!" she murmured and she quickly got out of bed.

Within seconds she was dressed. She needed to find Klaus.

Caroline started to wander downstairs and found Klaus standing in front of the main entrance. It seemed he was incapable of getting outside.

"It was supposed to work." he cursed. "Damn you Esther."

Caroline cleared her throat and Klaus turned around. He faced her with a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It didn't work because lust took over last night." she whispered, she almost sounded ashamed. Klaus ignored her statement. He held out his hand to her.

"Come love. Let's have some breakfast." he said and he escorted her to the dining room.

His siblings were already eating, they ate actual food. Elijah was sitting at the head of the table, reading the newspaper. Finn was ignoring his other siblings. Rebekah nudged Kol and they looked at the couple walking in.

"Well, look who we have here." Rebekah said.

"You know sis, I caught Klaus doing the walk of shame last night."

Klaus clenched his fists, Caroline glared at him and sat down at the table.

"It hasn't broken the curse." Finn said indifferently. "You must've done something wrong Niklaus."

"Shut up Finn."

Caroline let out a chuckle. It was marvelous to see the Mikaelson siblings bickering.

"It was lust, not love. She hasn't fallen in love with him yet." Elijah said from behind his paper. "Can we drop it now? We're having breakfast."

Caroline started collecting small sandwiches on her plate and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She noticed Klaus was mimicked her movements. She figured they would get the chance to talk later.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

As soon as the younger blonde had left the table, the Mikaelson family was alone.

"Why didn't it work Elijah?" Rebekah asked. Elijah let out an irritated sigh.

"I told you earlier. It wasn't love."

"Perhaps Nik didn't know what he was doing." Kol said, his devilish grin had returned. "Maybe somebody else should give her a spin."

With his vampire speed, Klaus had gotten Kol by his neck and pinned him to the wall.

"She's a person. Not a bicycle." he snapped at his younger brother. "You. Stay. Away. From. Her."

Kol just laughed and started to fight back.

"Obviously you failed the only task you were given. You're a failure." This drove Klaus over the edge and within seconds, he snapped Kol's neck.

"NIK!" Rebekah screamed and ran over to her unconscious brother.

"Relax. He'll wake up with a headache within a few hours." Klaus huffed and he left his siblings alone.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Caroline was strolling in the Manor. She had discovered lots of rooms she hadn't seen before. There was huge library, she somehow ended up in the ballroom and she accidentally walked into someone's bedroom. Probably Elijah's, whereas she saw lots of books laying on the floor and it's decor was very sophisticated and classic.

She continued walking and encountered a door that wouldn't open. She tried peeping through the keyhole, but it was all dark inside.

"If you have questions, Miss Forbes, you can just ask them."

Caroline turned around and saw Elijah standing behind her.

"I'm sorry. You startled me." she muttered and Elijah smiled.

"Forgive me." he said and he took out a key from his pocket. He opened the locked door and let Caroline in. She was shocked to see what was inside.

There were chains everywhere. She saw knives, clamps, other sharp stuff. She gasped and Elijah was amused to see the shocked expression on her face.

"This is where we torture people." he mysteriously said and Caroline was surprised to hear Elijah say the word torture. He came off as such a noble man, a person with morals.

"Yes Caroline, even I tortured people in here." he said, it was like he was reading her thoughts. "You find yourself shocked to see yourself over a decade. You will do things you're not proud off. Sadly, it's in our nature. We're predators and we merely hunt our preys."

She couldn't bring out any words, processing what Elijah had just said. Even she will torture people in the near future.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak around. I gotta go." she said quickly and left Elijah alone in the torture room.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Caroline returned her way to her own wing. She still couldn't believe they gave her a whole wing to live in.

While she was on the go, she passed a well-known door. She couldn't help herself so she knocked on the door. She didn't receive an answer and decided to open the door herself. The image she encountered amused her. Klaus was sitting in a big chair, reading a book.

"Hi." she said and he gazed upon her from his book. His lips formed a smile.

"Hi." he said back and she just stared at him.

"We need to talk." she murmured and Klaus closed his book.

"I think so, yes."

She sat down on the floor and figured out what she was going to say.

"Last night was," she mumbled. "It was nice."

"Nice?" he asked and he sounded offended. "It was great. Nice doesn't describe last night."

"Fine, it was great. Anyway, since we've had lustful sex, I want to get to know you." she said very quickly. Klaus couldn't believe his ears. She wanted to get to know him. When he offered to get to know each other a month ago, she told him she was too smart to be seduced by him.

"This is your last chance. Don't screw it up." she whispered and Klaus nodded.

"What do you want to know?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"Just start telling me things about you and if I have questions, I'll ask them." she said and he agreed. He started telling her about the first time he'd met Stefan. He figured that was a safe place to start his story. Stefan was a friend of Caroline's and he was Klaus' only real friend.

"I met Stefan in the 1920s. Rebekah and I were on the run from Mikael."

Klaus kept talking and every now and then Caroline laughed. He was enjoying her company. It seemed like she had forgiven him or stopped blaming him for what happened to her. He was willing to remember the good, not the bad. It was a good thing that she was brought to him to heal her. He was glad he'd saved her. Maybe it was just his imagination fooling around, but he actually cared about the blonde and he hoped she cared about him too. Only time will tell.


	9. Chapter 9

****_Authors note: _ Hi darlings! We've passed 100 reviews! I love you all for taking your time to write some sweet words every time. They really make my days a bit brighter.  
I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been working on an essay for my acceptance to another school and this Thursday I'll hear if I can graduate. So exited times for me :D  
I hope y'all enjoy this next chapter and I'll do my very best to update as soon as I can.

_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD._

* * *

**chapter nine: cupid's got a shotgun**

Caroline was sitting in the living room, Elijah was on the other side of the room. She had the TV turned on and she was watching Iron Man. The older man was reading his newspaper. Once every minute he looked over from his paper to look at Caroline.

"Can you stop doing that? It's very annoying." she muttered and Elijah put down his newspaper. He stared into her eyes and gave her a smile.

"And you drooling over another man isn't annoying?" he mocked her and Caroline turned off the TV.

"No that's not annoying and it's none of your business."

Elijah chuckled, something Caroline hadn't seen before.

"Fair enough but as long as we all live under the same roof, you need to get used to sharing."

Caroline blushed. She wondered what he meant by sharing.

"Darling, I don't mean that kind of sharing. I meant sharing information. We all are getting desperate in getting out of here."

The blonde crossed her legs and huffed.

"Alright then. Share."

Elijah raised his eyebrow when he looked at her.

"What do you want to know?"

"What was he like?"

He was surprised and let his thoughts go back to the way things used to be.

"You're talking about Niklaus, right?"

Caroline just nodded, she was waiting for Elijah's stories.

"Niklaus was pretty much the same as a human than as a Hybrid. His fear of betrayal and abandonment increased when we all turned. Have you heard the story about Tatia already?"

Another nod from the blonde.

"He was truly adorable, he was acting like a true teenager when he first met her. Of course we all heard she had a child out of a wedlock but that didn't make her less desirable. You know how it all ended of course."

"Yes, I know. Only that was not what I was asking about."

"Then what were you asking about?"

"About what he was like as a kid. I mean, he was 26 when he was turned. I figured the whole Tatia-affair was about the same place. I want to know what he was like when he was my age."

Elijah chuckled and wanted to know where this curiosity came from. Was she falling for him already? He figured it couldn't do any harm in telling her about Niklaus.

"Well when Niklaus was 17, he and Rebekah were always up to shenanigans. She was 9 years old and he was her favorite brother, he still is. They discovered a secret cave and there was a small waterfall in it. The both of them loved playing in that cave. It was kept a secret for quite a while. Our mother found out eventually and was real mad at Niklaus for putting his little sister in danger like that. She could've drown if she fell into the waterfall."

Caroline smiled by the idea of a younger Klaus, being playful and loving towards his little sister.

"So your mom never told your dad?"

"Oh no. If Mikael had found out, Niklaus wouldn't be here right now. Rebekah was his only daughter, so he was really fond of her. Actually she was the only child he was fond of."

Elijah's eyes went cold when he spoke over his father. He was glad they weren't on the run anymore, the thought that both of his parents thought they were an abomination wasn't very pleasing.

"I'm sorry." Caroline muttered.

"For what? It's not your fault my parents each had a favorite."

"Euh, I think it's best for me to go."

He nodded and seemed to be sinking deep into his own thoughts.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Klaus was sitting in his studio. His newest creation was dark. It didn't really have a pattern but Caroline could see a wolf in it. She sneaked up to him, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

It was foolish of her to think that, he was the Original Hybrid after all. He decided to ignore her and wait for what she was up to.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and her fingers crawled slowly to his chest. She bent down and she placed her lips on his earlobe.

"I want you to moan my name." she whispered seductively and Klaus smiled a bit.

"Is that so, Miss Forbes?" he said and his hands touched hers. His body turned and his eyes met hers. "And how are you planning on doing that?"

She winked at him and she sat down on his lap. She swung her legs around his waist and her fingers entwined in his sandy curls.

She moved her hips a little to create friction and Klaus' hands moved under her T-shirt, his fingers running over her skin.

She crushed her lips on his and soon their tongues started twirling. She moaned softly. Klaus put his hands tightly around her legs and carried her to the big table that was standing in the middle of the room. He placed her on top of it, her butt was crushing a tube of red paint. With a free hand, he wiped the table clean. He started to lift her shirt and threw it away. He put her hips closer to his and she could feel his growing erection against her crotch. She unbuttoned his shirt and her hands caressed his chest.

He placed kisses on her neck and her collarbone. Her head was tilted back and with her eyes closed, she moaned his name. His full name.

Klaus stopped and was a bit surprised.

"You never called me Niklaus before." he muttered and Caroline leant forward. She seemed annoyed that he had stopped.

"Does it matter?" she cocked her head and kissed him.

The door swung open and Rebekah was entering.

"Nik, have you seen Caro-" she stopped talking when she saw what was going on. "Oh God."

Rebekah covered her eyes with her hands and turned around.

"Elena is here to see you Caroline." she said and she kept standing in the door opening, not looking at the couple.

"Bekah, get lost!" Klaus shouted and Rebekah didn't know how fast she had to leave the scene.

Caroline's head rested on his shoulder and he could swear he heard her laughing. He cupped her head and looked into her eyes.

"Darling, we will continue this later." he said and he kissed her forehead.

"We just can't get a break, can't we?" she mumbled and she hopped of the table. She searched for her shirt and put it on. She cursed when she saw the red paint on her jeans.

"I'll go to Elena." she said and kissed his cheek quickly before she left.

Klaus was left with a throbbing feeling and confusion started to invade his brain. Why did she seduce him? Was she already feeling something for him or was she craving for sex?

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Elena was talking with Elijah when Caroline arrived. She quickly fixed her shirt and she was praying Elena wouldn't notice the messy hair.

Caroline hadn't seen Elijah so relaxed as when he was talking to Elena. That girl had some influence on men. Elena was giggling and that surprised Caroline as well.

"Care!" Elena said relieved when she saw her friend appearing. Her expression went from relieved to confused.

"Why do you have red paint on your pants?" she asked and Caroline flushed.

"It's nothing. How have you been? It's been ages since I've seen you." Caroline changed the subject quickly. Elijah chuckled softly and left the two girls alone.

"Don't change the subject. Why is there paint on your jeans?" Elena glared at her friend.

"I sat on a tube of paint." she said while avoiding Elena's look.

"Okay... How have you been? Are they treating you nice?" Elena said and Caroline nodded.

"Oh yeah, they've been treating me extremely nice." she said with a big grin.

"I'm glad I asked Stefan and Damon to bring you here. Stefan looked devastated when he told me he found you."

It came as a surprise that Stefan had found her.

"He did? Can you tell him I'm fine?"

Elena nodded and was fighting the desire to hug her friend. If she went to hug her, she would be trapped in the house as well.

"I really am thankful for being alive." Caroline muttered. "Well, as alive as I can be."

Elena let out an uncomfortable giggle.

"It was really good seeing you. Alaric had picked up Jeremy and they could arrive any minute here in Mystic Falls. I'm exited to see my brother again."

"Yeah I understand. Go to your brother!" Caroline said and she blew a hand kiss towards her friend. "Tell him I said hi, okay?"

The brunette nodded and the blonde smiled when they parted their ways.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Rebekah was hiding in the library. She was terrified for Klaus' reaction. Kol had cockblocked his brother earlier and that wasn't appreciated. His neck was snapped. Rebekah feared the worst. She didn't want to be daggered. She didn't want to miss one more day of her life.

"Bekah?"

She winced and didn't answer.

"Bekah, it's me. Niklaus is in the torture room."

Knowing Klaus was in a room full of chains, knives and other horrible things didn't calm her nerves.

"Oh Elijah, I messed up." the girl mumbled and her voice cracked. Her older brother walked towards her, sat down with her and put his arms around his little sister to comfort her.

"He's turning and hopefully he locked the door. You know wolf bites can't kill us, they can hurt us but can't kill us."

Rebekah started sobbing and it made Elijah a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't cry love, I won't let him do anything to you, I promise." he tried to soothe her. He hated women crying.

"I walked into them having sex." she sobbed and Elijah's grip on her loosened.

"What?" his voice sounded shocked.

"Yeah, they were undressing and kissing. It was horrible to see."

Elijah chuckled and he was actually relieved the two of them were connecting.

"Kol got his neck snapped due to Nik's frustration that he cockblocked him. I don't want the same treatment."

"Bekah, stop sobbing. You're a Original. Get it together. You can't die."

"You all still treat me like I'm a little girl." she mumbled.

"We're your older brothers. We're protective of you, you're our only baby sister."

She huffed and playfully pushed Elijah away.

"Thanks Elijah, for the pep talk." she muttered and she felt Elijah's grip tighten for a second.

"I'm always there for you, you know that right?"

She nodded.

"I'm glad we're all starting to act like a family again. We've been apart for so long."

"Forever and always." Elijah said.

"Forever and always."

Rebekah's fear had shrunken a little, she was still afraid that Klaus would give her a a punishment for her interruption. She was glad she had her family with her, even though they could be annoying as can be. She loved them with whole her heart. Against all odds, they had survived all those years and they were together as a family again. She had everything she wished for at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

****_Authors note: _ Hi my lovelies. Thank you all for the reviews! I noticed some of you were a little confused by some events in the previous chapter, hopefully this chapter will explain some things for you. If things are still foggy, feel free to message me :)  
I know it's a short chapter, but I re-wrote it a few times and I'm still not really satisfied with the result. It will have to do ;)  
Enjoy reading!

P.s. I passed my finals so I am graduating this year :)

_disclaimer: I don't own TVD_

* * *

**Chapter ten: staying in the darkness of your heart**

Klaus was feeling relieved when he walked out of the torture room. He always felt free when he was in his wolf form. He had torn some things apart in the room, he was sure Elijah would fix it. He was very aware that he had put Caroline in unnecessary danger but he was so frustrated that nothing else would help.

He saw Rebekah approaching and he could tell that she had cried. The fear in her eyes when she saw him was horrible for him to see. He didn't want to scare her.

"Rebekah, I'm not going to hurt you." he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had company." she whispered.

"It could've happened to anyone. Don't worry about it. Have you seen Caroline?"

Rebekah shook her head.

"No I haven't seen her. I've been in the library actually."

Klaus was a bit puzzled. His sister never set a foot in a library before, she didn't enjoy books.

"I figured it was the last place you would look for me." she muttered.

"Yeah you're probably right."

He really wanted to find Caroline and question her for her odd behavior.

"I gotta go now Bekah and please stop worrying. I'm not gonna do anything to you." he said and he left Rebekah alone.

Even though Klaus had said that he wouldn't hurt her, it didn't satisfy her. She was still afraid he would hurt her or put a dagger in her. He's done it before after all.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Caroline was in her room, laying on her bed and reading a magazine.

The door opened and Kol walked in. She was surprised to see him.

"What do you want?" she snarled at him.

His devilish grin grew bigger, his eyes lit up.

"I'm making sure you forgot everything." he said, still grinning.

Caroline had no idea what he was talking about.

"Do you remember my assignment?"

She shook her head.

"What assignment?" Curiosity got the best of her.

He came close to her and looked into her eyes. His pupils dilated.

"You won't remember the time you spent with me and you won't remember the assignments I gave you." he said and Caroline repeated what he said.

"Okay, now be a good girl and behave." he patted her head and kept grinning.

He walked out of the room and closed the door very quietly. He didn't want one of his siblings to interfere with his little plan. He wanted to punish Klaus for snapping his neck, for putting a dagger in him. Yes, it wasn't fair using Caroline in his plan. He was sure she cared for Klaus in some way and he knew his brother really cared for her. On the other side, she was the perfect weapon against Klaus. He wanted to get out of this house as bad as the others but if he could have a little fun getting out, it will do.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Klaus waited a day to confront the blonde for her actions. He walked in on her sitting in the library. She was searching for a book. Her fingers went over the book covers.

He had never seen something like this. A girl as pretty as Caroline enjoying the company of so many books.

"Hi." he said, killing the silence.

She turned around and saw Klaus standing behind her.

"Hi." she said back to him and a smile appeared on his face.

"We need to talk." he said.

She nodded and she sat down on the chair in the room.

"So let's talk." she said smiling.

"Why did you kiss me the other day?"

Caroline was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"We kissed and were about to have sex when Rebekah walked in."

Klaus was convinced she was playing with him, something like that wasn't easy to forget.

"No, that was probably a dream. I would've remembered that."

He started thinking. Was she lying to him or does she really not remember their time together? He got closer to her and cupped her face.

He stared deep into her eyes and his pupils dilated.

"Tell me, do you remember our kiss and Rebekah walking in?"

"No." she said in a monotone way.

He stopped compelling her and she blinked a few times. Her eyebrows frowned when she processed the previous seconds.

"Did you compel me?" she asked angry.

"Yes I did. I had to know if you were lying."

She was disappointed that he didn't trust her. She was ready to tell him how she felt about him, the way her feelings were growing. With compelling her, he had destroyed the faith she once had in him.

"Don't do that ever again." she huffed and she stood up.

"Where are you going? This talk isn't over." he commanded her, which resulted in another huff from her.

"I was ready to tell you how I was feeling but you totally blew it by compelling me. I hate you for doing that."

Klaus was surprised by her statement.

"Fine then. Act like a child." he started shouting.

"A child? Seriously? If anyone is acting like a child it's you. You're all weird and nervous when you're with me." she yelled.

Klaus wasn't happy with where this was going.

"Come on Caroline!"

They kept yelling at each other and eventually Caroline threw a book to his head.

"I was falling for you, I really was."

He didn't say anything for a moment. Her announcement shocked him. He didn't expect her to say something like that.

"I enjoy your company, I like your little drawings. Why do you think I'm still wearing the bracelet you gave me?"

She started crying, she was so confused and the man standing in front of her wasn't helping the situation.

"I really don't like it when you compel me. It leaves foggy moments in my memory and I've been there before." she sobbed.

Klaus had such an expression on his face that she felt the need to explain herself. She wiped her tears and stared at him.

"When I was with Damon, he fed on me and made me forget it." she whispered and she saw the anger grow in his eyes. "Don't you dare kill him when we get out. I've dealt with him already."

Klaus growled.

"Okay, I promise not to compel you again." he whispered back and Caroline's lips formed a small smile.

"What do you say about a date?" he asked.

Caroline frowned, they were trapped in this house. How were they supposed to go on a date?

"Dinner, just the two of us tonight." he said.

"Fine. Don't try to poison me." she stated and she looked at him.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my date." she said with a giggle. He liked her when she giggled, it made her look relaxed.

"Okay then. I'll pick you up at eight."

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Elijah was in the kitchen, fetching a bloodbag. He saw Klaus walking in and searching in the cabinets.

"Elijah, where are the candles?" he asked quietly.

"Why do you ask?" the older one responded.

"I'm planning a date with Caroline."

Elijah's facial expression didn't change. Sometimes Klaus wondered if the man was capable of feeling anything besides morality.

"How are things going between you two?" Elijah asked and Klaus shrugged.

"I don't know. A few days ago she tried to seduce me out of the blue. It worked until Rebekah walked in."

"You shouldn't be so hard on her, she was really upset when I found her."

The hybrid shrugged again, he apologized already what was Elijah expecting him to do?

"She just needs reassurance, she's our baby sister. We need to protect her no matter what. Make her feel safe."

Klaus opened another drawer and held the candles triumphant in his hands.

"I found the candles!"

Elijah chuckled and shook his head. He could never understand what was going on in Klaus' head.

"Niklaus, can I count on you that we'll be out of this damned house soon?"

"Sooner than you think brother." Klaus said and he smirked.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

When Caroline heard a knock on her door, she expected Klaus to be waiting for her. She opened the door and saw the youngest male of the Originals.

"Hi Kol." she muttered and without knowing why, she started to have a bad feeling.

"Caroline, I have a little assignment for you tonight." he said and his eyes twinkled. His pupils dilated and he compelled her to obey his wishes.

"Tell Nik how you fell for him and how you start loving him. You feel connected to him somehow. When you're about to sleep with him, you tell him you're not ready. Then you slam the door in his face."

Kol was very satisfied with his little plan. It would drive Klaus crazy if Caroline kept playing hot and cold.

"With that settled, I think you're ready to go on your date. Break a leg darling, break a leg."

Caroline walked downstairs, feeling a little fuzzy and she found Klaus standing in the dining room.

She didn't know what to expect from this date, but she was sure she would manage.


	11. Chapter 11

****_Authors note:_Hi there. First, thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter :)  
Second, here's another chapter for you. I was planning on making this a 15-chapter story so I'd better figure out when Caroline's gonna admit that she's in love with Klaus. It will all fall into place once I've figured out how xD

Enjoy the new chapter!

_Disclaimer: I don't ow__n__ TVD_

* * *

**chapter eleven: seven devils all around you**

The room was beautifully decorated. There were candles on the table, rose petals laying on the table. Caroline was wondering how he got rose petals but she figured he probably ordered them online.

"Caroline." he said and he smiled. "I'm glad you came."

She nodded and sat down.

"It's been a while since I was on date, so I apologize in advance if I mess up." Klaus said and the blonde grinned a little.

"I'm sure someone of your age has enough experience in dating."

"It might surprise you, but I usually don't date."

That didn't surprise Caroline at all. He was a very distant man, he wasn't even close with him family.

"When was the last time you went on a date?" he asked her.

It took Caroline back to the time she was dating Tyler. Did he really want to know about that?

"Well, my last date was with Tyler." she mumbled.

"Oh." he said. "I understand if you don't want to talk about him."

She shook her head. Talking about him would help her move on, thinking of the good memories they shared was helping her grieve.

"The last date we had together was very romantic. He took me to the lake here in Mystic Falls. We had a picnic."

He didn't ask more about dating. They shared conversations about art, about life and other things.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this but I actually start liking you." she suddenly said. She had no idea where that came from but she couldn't stop talking. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Klaus didn't respond, he still found her behavior suspicious.

"I think we're connected somehow." she said. "We both know what it feels like to be lonely and we both want to be loved by someone."

What she said was crap, the Caroline he knew would never say something like that. When he thought of it, all the pieces fell into place. Her odd behavior, the sudden love confessions. An Original can compel another vampire and given the fact that they've been stuck in the house for a while now, the vervain would've left Caroline's system.

"That's enough Caroline. You know that I hate it when people lie to me." he snarled.

"Which one of my siblings is interfering?"

She stared at him, trying to answer his question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she whispered.

He stood up, walked closer to her and grabbed her arms tightly. She could see in his eyes that he was hurt, angry and upset.

"Tell me who visited you recently?"

It really had no use, her memory was blank. Even if she had remembered the person who compelled her, he or she would've made sure Caroline wouldn't remember.

"I think it's best if you left." he said.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Kol was waiting in Caroline's room and was getting bored. When Caroline walked in, he was expecting sounds of a protesting Klaus.

"Why aren't I hearing a protesting brother?" he snarled and she shrugged.

"Tell me what happened."

Caroline shook her head. What happened between her and Klaus wasn't part of Kol's business.

"I won't ask it again Caroline."

She kept silent and tried her best to ignore him.

"Go away." she said and it only resulted in a cocky smile on his face.

Apparently he wasn't used to not getting his way because when he realized she wasn't going to talk, his cocky smile disappeared and his facial expression went angry.

She felt his fingers around her neck and he pushed her against the nearest wall. Her feet weren't touching the floor anymore and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Now tell me darling," he said. "What happened?"

Gasping for air, she figured it wouldn't hurt the situation if she told Kol what Klaus said.

"He didn't buy it." she muttered. "He asked me who compelled me."

Kol released his fingers from her neck and started to curse.

"Fuck!" he said. "Why is that motherfucker so suspicious?"

He wanted to grab her again but she ducked away.

"I told him that I was falling for him and that I felt connected to him. Is that what you asked me to say?"

Kol nodded, still distracted by the fact that his little plan didn't work.

"Was everything I said to Klaus a lie?"

Her question resulted in another nod from the Original.

"Get out." she yelled. "Get out now!"

"I'm not done with you, mark my words." he said and left the room.

Caroline was certain that Kol only looked like Elijah physically but on the inside he was nothing like his older brother, not even close. She decided to text Elena, asking for vervain. She would show those Originals that Caroline Forbes can't be fooled.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Elena was standing in front of the big house, with bloodbags and with the requested vervain. She knocked on the door and was hoping she would see her favorite Original.

When Elijah opened the door, she smiled.

"Elena, what a lovely surprise." he said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I have something for Caroline, can you give it to her?"

He nodded and Elena pushed the little box with the vervain in it over the barrier.

"Aren't you getting tired of being inside?" she asked curiously.

"If you're so curious of the feeling, then why don't you come in?" he cocked his head and the brunette smiled shyly.

If she didn't know any better, she had the feeling he was flirting with her.

"How are you and the Salvatores doing?"

"We're okay. We've been keeping our distance from each other." she said. "Damon and Stefan are trying to find Esther."

"Finding Esther won't end the curse." Elijah muttered and Elena knew he was right.

"They want to try it anyway."

Both stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Do you think you'll ever get out?" she whispered after a while and she looked him into his eyes. The way Elijah looked at her made her feel funny.

"To be honest, I don't know. We've been counting on Niklaus and Caroline to do the unexpected gesture and so far it's a lost cause." he answered and he let out a deep sigh. Elena didn't know how to react to that. She certainly wasn't cheering for Caroline to fall in love with the man who killed aunt Jenna.

"I'm beginning to run out of ideas what the unexpected gesture can be."

He let his hands run through his hair, something Elena wanted to do for him. She was getting confused about her feelings towards the Original. She was in love with Stefan, it would always be Stefan. At least, that's what she had said to Damon. What if another man came in the picture? Elijah had said such a thing a long time ago but she hadn't given it much thought then.

"You know, we've used the Beauty and the Beast fairytale as an inspiration." Elijah chuckled. "As much parallels our situation has, there are also so many differences."

"Yeah, Beauty was able to leave the castle in order to save her father." Elena said. "And the curse is only broken because the Beast is about to die and Beauty tells him that she loves him."

"Well, you forget the awful sisters Beauty has in the written version. They kept moaning about the fact that the family had left town and lived in poverty. Though, you have made a point. Perhaps Caroline needs to say those three words in order to break the curse."

"Yeah, but she has to mean it. Otherwise it won't work."

"This is going to be harder than I thought. I'd better think of a plan B."

Elena nodded and she wished she could help him.

"Euh I gotta go. Promise me you'll give the package to Caroline?"

"I promise." he said and as Elena walked away, he gazed after her. He realized he missed his freedom.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

As Elijah went to give Caroline the package from Elena, he started thinking. What if they never broke the curse? What if they were stuck in this goddamn house for the rest of their immortal lives?

He knocked in Caroline's door and waited for her permission to come inside.

"Back off Kol!" Her voice sounded agitated.

Elijah opened the door and tried to smile at her.

"It's Elijah." he said. "And I come bearing gifts."

He walked in and held the little box with the vervain. He handed it over to her and she took the box very carefully.

"Why do you need vervain?" he asked and he smiled when she stared at him in surprise.

"How did I know? I'm an Original vampire, I smelled the vervain when Elena handed it over to me. What happened that you want vervain?"

"None of your business." she snarled and quickly she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry, you've been nothing but nice to me."

Elijah shrugged and just stared at her.

"Caroline, you've experienced some traumatic events. First you're attacked by werewolves or hybrids, who also killed your ex-boyfriend. Then you wake up in a cursed mansion, trapped with the man who is in love with you but you loathe him because he's supposed to be your enemy. As for my other siblings, you don't know them very well so I can understand why you don't trust them. In my case, I've double-crossed you and your friends multiple times." He was trying to suppress a smirk. "So, please enlighten me why you thought I was Kol."

She hated it when people where acting reasonable. He was so moral and understanding. She was certain there had to be a reason why he was like this. Perhaps she would ask him later.

"I think he has compelled me several times." she mumbled, hoping he wouldn't be furious.

Fortunately, Elijah wasn't a person who showed much of his emotions so she couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

"Ah, that explains why he's been so lively these days." he said.

"But last I saw him, he was furious. He was talking about some plan to annoy Klaus."

"Hmm. Interesting." Elijah mumbled. "The question is, why are you telling me this?"

"I figured, since you know about the vervain, it wouldn't hurt it I told you." she said. "Plus, Elena seems to trust you every time and I trust Elena."

"Okay then. Can you promise me one thing?" he asked her. "Will you open yourself for new possibilities in life?"

Caroline had a feeling he was asking her to open herself up to Klaus. She started to pout.

"Stop that. It's not very mature."

She stopped immediately, she had no idea he could be so dominant.

"Niklaus was a good man once and he will be again. I've seen the way he looks at you, Caroline. He's doing his very best to impress you."

"How will I know that once we're out of here, he won't kill the whole town?"

"You won't. Don't expect the man to turn good. He will always have his psychotic serial killer personality, but he cares deeply for the ones he loves. He's very big on family."

"Yeah right, he put daggers in you. In all of you."

"Good point. We betrayed him and we were punished for it. It's all very simple, don't over think it."

Caroline still had her doubts. She's seen a glimpse of Klaus' human side, when he had fed her his blood. She was probably the only person, besides his family, who has seen his art. He wants to show her the world. Was this side of his really worth the risk?

"You haven't answered my question." Elijah said after clearing his throat.

"Fine, I'll be open for his advances." she grumbled.

"Very well then. You have found yourself a new ally, Miss Forbes." Elijah said very formal and it made her giggle.

"Why are you always talking like you're not from this century?" she asked and she already knew the answer.

"Because I'm not from this century." he said playfully. "I like formality, it has a certain class. People nowadays are rude and impolite."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"I believe you already did but go ahead."

"Why are you all thinking Klaus is the one who makes the unexpected gesture?" she saw Elijah's surprised face. "I overheard you talking to one of your siblings."

He smiled at her.

"That is a story for another time. Enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Forbes."

Elijah thought the answer to that question was quite obvious but he figured it wouldn't hurt Caroline to think it over and figure it out by herself. He left her alone with her thoughts and he hoped she'd come around sooner than later. They were all getting sick and tired of being stuck in this house.


	12. Chapter 12

****_Authors note: _ Hi my lovelies! I know it's been a while but I'm a very busy person.  
This chapter is more of a filler chapter, it's almost time for our characters to reach freedom :D

Thanks for all the reviews and the favoriting etc. Enjoy reading this chapter.

_Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own TVD_

**chapter twelve: I'm not a fortune teller**

Elijah was sitting in his study when Klaus walked in. He could see by the look of his face that his younger brother was troubled. Klaus wasn't much of a talker and neither was Elijah. Sometimes Elijah just sat in his study and Klaus sat on the big chair in the corner of the room, completely silent.

"What's the matter Niklaus?" Elijah asked and Klaus shrugged.

"I don't know." he muttered. "I just have this feeling."

That surprised Elijah. So far he always thought his brother wasn't capable of feelings anymore. He knew that the Niklaus he once knew as a human was gone.

"What kind of feeling?"

"I have a strange feeling about _her._"

Elijah knew that he meant Caroline. He had gotten her so far that she was willing to open herself for Niklaus' advances.

"Is it good strange or bad strange?"

"A little bit of both I guess."

The hybrid felt uncomfortable talking about this with his brother but he had nobody else to talk to. Finn was still strange and Klaus wished he could put a dagger inside him, but his siblings would never forgive him for that. Kol was the younger brother so he wasn't the right person to ask for advice. As for Rebekah, she was a girl. He knew that it was very narrow-minded of him but Rebekah thought like a girl and therefore she romanticized everything. That left Elijah as his oldest brother, who he could come to for advice.

"I want to know how she feels, was it all a lie or is she really falling for me? I also want to know who compelled her."

Klaus' jaw clenched and Elijah smiled at his brother. He had talked to Caroline the day before, so he had some answers to Klaus' questions. Though, it was better if Caroline answered them herself.

"Why don't you ask her? I'm sure she has questions as well. Go talk to her. She won't fall for you if you stay hiding and moping in your room."

Klaus huffed and wanted to say that he wasn't moping. Then he figured she was hiding too, she didn't spend much time outside her rooms.

"I'm starting to think that we're doomed to stay in here. Caroline is never going to love me and I'm not sure if I can."

"Niklaus, stop using your head. Start using your heart, I'm sure you have one." Elijah chuckled. "I am positive we're getting out of this hell."

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Caroline was sitting in a new room she found. It had lots of chairs but it wasn't the living room. Perhaps they called this the relaxing room. Every time she wandered through the big house, she discovered new things.

Klaus knocked on the door and surprised Caroline with a smile.

"Can I come in?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I have some questions and I am hoping you're willing to answer them."

"Go ahead." she muttered.

"Okay then. Have you figured out who compelled you to have feelings for me?"

She nodded. She knew Kol had compelled her to confess her feelings and to play hot and cold. What she didn't know was if everything was played or not.

"Well, who was it?" he raised his voice a little.

"It was Kol but he only did it because you put a dagger in him and you snapped his neck. It was revenge."

"Seriously? Are you defending him? He used you!"

"Aren't you using me too?"

He was puzzled for a moment. Was he using her? He gave the comment some serious thought.

"Perhaps you're right." he said. "But you know I meant most of what I said."

She let out a deep sigh and looked at the man standing in front of her. Her insecure personality took over when she saw the look in his eyes. He had this way of looking at her like she was the only remaining female on the planet, like she was the only one existing in his world.

"Was it all a lie?" he asked quietly, still looking at her.

"I don't know. I _do_ feel something for you, I'm just not sure what it is."

"Well, there's a thin line between love and hate." he muttered.

"Just give me some time to figure it out, okay?"

He nodded and leaned forward, Caroline felt her body leaning backwards. He quickly cupped her face and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Without another word, he left the room. Caroline was more confused than ever. This man was something different than the Klaus she once knew. Who was this man and where did the psycho serial killer go?

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Meanwhile, on the other side of Mystic Falls, Elena was heavily discussing with Damon.

"Why are you still going to that house?" he asked her.

She couldn't believe her ears. He knew one of her best friends was stuck in that house, he was the one that brought her there in the first place!

"Because Caroline is in there!"

"I know she's in there, but it's not like you talk to her every time you go there."

"How do you know that? Did you follow me?"

"Of course I followed you. I had to make sure you wouldn't throw yourself into that damned house." he started yelling. "I saw the way he looks at you."

He had expected it but the feeling of her fist punching his jaw hurt.

"That is none of your business." she started yelling too. "You're not my boyfriend."

"No because you never make up your mind. One minute, you're all over Stefan and the next we're making out. That's quite confusing for us as well!"

"Why is it confusing? You've experienced this a few hundred years ago. You should be familiar with the feeling." she snarled.

"Are you referring to Katherine? Seriously?"

They kept yelling and shouting, the conversation started to become more nasty by the minute.

"You know what, he can have you." he shouted. "He's been in love with the previous doppelgänger as well, that doesn't make him any better than Stefan or I."

Stefan walked in while Damon was storming out.

"Oh, you got something too? Just say it, I can take it." she said.

"Were you just arguing with Damon about Elijah?" he asked and Elena was surprised he knew about that.

"I'm not an idiot, Elena. I always knew you cared for him, that you developed new feelings was a surprise to me too."

Elena's lips curled into a small smile when she looked at Stefan.

"If you want to be with him, I'm okay with that. I know that he will protect you." he said. "I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Stefan, you know I will always love you. I'm just so confused." she muttered and she sat down on the couch. "I just can't figure out if I'm in love with him and if so, how that happened."

Stefan chuckled and sat down next to her.

"You know, falling in love isn't something you can control." he said. "I never meant to fall in love with you. After I had rescued you, I just had to know you."

She didn't know how to react to that, so she decided it was better to stay silent. She scooped closer and she rested her head on his shoulder, which resulted in Stefan's arm moving around her. It looked like a young couple in love, snuggling on the couch, but it wasn't. They weren't a couple anymore. She was in love with another man, a man she barely knew and a man who was over a thousand years old.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Back at the mansion, Kol was cornered by his older brother. He felt fingers around his neck and he could feel something being stabbed in his stomach. Slowly, his face became grey and Klaus could see a hint of panic in Kol's eyes, he saw no regret. Yet he saw something in Kol's eyes that he couldn't place, he saw it before when he had daggered him a century ago.

He pulled out the dagger and saw the colour returning to Kol's face. Kol gasped for air.

"Don't ever use Caroline again." Klaus growled. "Don't cross me again or that dagger will be in your body sooner than you think."

Klaus walked away and left Kol alone with his thoughts.

The younger vampire waited a few minute and growled softly. He had always hated the way his older brother treated him. In Klaus' eyes, Kol was just his baby brother who causes lots of trouble.

Kol wandered through the house, he was pissed and sad at the same time. He couldn't believe that Caroline had told Klaus that he had compelled her, she wasn't suppose to remember all of that. Not that it mattered anymore, the cat was out of the bag.

He ended up standing in front of Caroline's room. He knocked and waited until he had permission to enter her room. She opened the room and her face grimaced when she saw him. He could sense that she wanted to smack the door in his face and she had the right to do that.

"I just want to apologize." he whispered.

The blonde's eyes grew big. First he had used her to get revenge on Klaus, now he regretted it? Something must've happened between the two brothers.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"He put a dagger in me." Kol said while he shrugged.

"Then you probably deserved it." she said coldly.

"Yeah, in his eyes I probably did."

Their eyes made contact and she could see the fear of dying in his eyes.

"Do you really regret everything you did to me?" she asked sharply and the Original nodded.

"I really am sorry." he said.

She couldn't really tell if he was lying to her or not. She definitely knew he didn't want to die again, so she decided to take a chance and believe him.

"Okay, fine. Don't do it ever again." she said and he smiled at her. "Now go away before Klaus sees you and jumps to conclusions."

Kol kept smiling at her while she closed the door. He figured he meant part of his apology, otherwise he wouldn't be able to sell it to her. He had found out that his brother really cared for this girl, otherwise he wouldn't have almost daggered him. If they ever got out if this house, the love for this girl could promise some good entertainment.


	13. Chapter 13

****_Authors note: _Hi there my lovelies. Thank you all for reviewing! We're almost near the end. One more chapter after this one.

I hope everything is clear for you guys, if not, feel free to ask and I'll explain it to you.

_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD_

* * *

**chapter thirteen: get me out of here**

Caroline was talking to Damon on the phone. He and Stefan had found Esther and they captured her.

"There's only one problem," Damon said. "The curse can only last six months. After the time period is past, the house will vanish. The inhabitants will disappear with it."

Caroline felt like the world was collapsing.

"How long has it been?" she asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"It's been five months." he said. "and three weeks."

The blonde dropped the phone. She basically had one more week to live.

"Thanks Damon. We only have one more week to figure out what the unexpected gesture is. Fuck."

Damon didn't know how to react to that.

"We're planning to kill her, Bonnie says that if the witch who cast the spell dies, the spell gets lifted." Damon said, hoping to calm Caroline.

"She's the original witch, I don't think it works that way."

"I don't care, it's worth a shot. Please let me know if anything changes."

"If I don't know any better, I'd start thinking you'd actually care about me."

"I _do_ care Caroline." he said. "I may not show it very often, but I do care."

The blonde was flattered by this comment. They've been through a lot together. They've gone from strangers to lovers, from lovers to haters, from haters to friends.

"Just don't get killed, okay?" she said and he hung up the phone.

Her hands went through her hair, she had no clue what to do with all this information. She decided to make the best of it and went searching for the hybrid.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

He wasn't in his studio, that was the most logical place for him to be. She went to his bedroom, where he wasn't either.

"Where the hell is he?" she mumbled and then she heard a noise.

Klaus came out of his personal bathroom, with a towel loosely hanging on his hips. Caroline couldn't help but stare. Had he been that muscular all this time and why hadn't she noticed it before?

"Can I help you?" the hybrid said smirking and Caroline quickly closed her mouth.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Damon and he had some disturbing news." she started. "After six months the spell wears off and the house and its inhabitants disappear for good. We only have a week left before it's been six months."

Klaus just stared at her, he didn't respond.

"It hit me, I don't want spend that week with you not knowing how I feel about you." she said and Klaus's eyes lit up. "I'm falling for you, I'm falling hard and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I am in love with you."

Before she knew it, Klaus crushed her lips with his. She answered his kiss and their hands touched, fingers intertwined. He broke off the kiss to cherish her collarbone with his lips. Quick and wet kisses were placed all over her collarbone, in her neck, her jaw. It was like he wanted to kiss every inch of her skin. She moaned softly.

Her fingers went through his hair, placing her hand on his neck, gently directing his lips back to her face. She kissed him passionately and she could swear she heard him moan.

He pressed his hips against her body, she could feel his growing erection pressed against her leg. His hands were busy lifting her shirt, he undid her bra and he pinched her nipples. She removed his towel, revealing his manhood. To his surprise, she got down and he could feel her hot breath on his shaft. She licked her lips and placed her moist lips around his dick. He gasped for air, closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Caroline's lips were quickly moving over his manhood and he couldn't describe the incredible pleasure her tongue gave him.

She removed her lips from his dick and licked the thick vein behind his balls. He grabbed her head, lifted it up and kissed her fiercely. His hands were trying to open her jeans, she helped him with it.

Now they were both naked and he lifted her, carrying her towards his bed. The silk sheets felt divine on her skin.

"Oh I want you so bad." he whispered to her. His hands were resting on her hips, slowly guiding them to meet his own hips. She groaned when he entered her. He started moving, slowly at first. His rhythm increased and she bit her lips when he hit the right spot.

The blood flowing through her veins started to tingle, her breathing got heavier. She was about to get her orgasm and Klaus kissed her again, while his thrusting got faster.

He was pounding her and her body started to shiver, she closed her eyes and she could swear she saw stars.

"Oh Nik." she moaned and she climaxed. He kept thrusting inside her, until she used her strength to switch sides. She was now riding him and it made him even more aroused. He attacked her nipples with his mouth, sucking and licking them. Her breasts were bouncing along with her body and Klaus loved the way she took control over him. Soon he found his release and shot his seed inside her.

Their lips found each other again and she climbed of him, without losing contact with his lips. She lay down beside him, crawling under his arm and resting her head on his chest, which was rising quickly due to his heavy breathing. She made little circles with her fingers on his chest, feeling very content.

He'd never imagined he'd say these words, but he had to express the way she made him feel.

"I love you, Caroline." he whispered and he kissed her forehead.

"I know." she said and she winked at him. "I love you too."

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

Elena was still confused about her feelings for Elijah. They've had polite conversations, they've never really flirted with each other. Why did she feel the way she felt? She felt connected to him somehow, the idea of no more drama appealed to her. Being with Elijah would be safe, she didn't have to choose between Stefan and Damon. Being with an Original would give her a certain protection, because no vampire would attack the girlfriend of an Original. Was it really the safety why she'd wanted to be with him? She was so confused. Of course, Elijah was incredibly handsome, she wasn't going to deny that but it was the way he looked at her. She couldn't describe his look made her feel. She figured there was only one way to find out if there was really a connection and since there was only one week left, it was now or never.

She went to the Mikaelson Manor and took a deep breath. She rang the doorbell and Kol appeared in the door.

"Hi, is Elijah home?" she sheepishly asked.

"Of course he's home, we can't leave this house." he snapped at her and he went back inside, probably to fetch Elijah.

When the oldest Original appeared, she smiled.

"What can I do for you, Elena?" he asked and she kept smiling. It was now or never.

"I think I have feelings for you," she said. "It just happened, I guess."

Elijah wasn't really surprised by her statement, but he decided to wait for more information.

"And since you have only one more week in this dimension, I figured it's now or never to figure out my feelings."

The man in front of her smiled and shook his head a bit.

"Elena, you know what happens in one week. We'll all disappear."

"I know that, but I'll never forgive myself if I hadn't tried figuring out my feelings for you." she said. "I am willing to give it all up for love."

He loved that about her, she believed in love. Someone had once said that love was a vampire's greatest weakness.

"Elena, you don't know what you're talking about." he said.

"You can't deny that we have a connection." she huffed and Elijah didn't want to disagree with her. He had strong feelings for the doppelgänger, not because she resembled Tatia, it was because she had such devotion to the ones she loves. She could do anything for her family or friends. He loved her spirit.

She didn't want to understand that he basically rejected her. She quickly came closer to his body and crushed his lips with hers. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She licked his lips with her tongue, hoping he would open his mouth and answer her kiss.

Elijah didn't know what hit him, he'd never felt such a connection before. At first he wanted to push her away, but after a few seconds he couldn't help it. He opened his mouth and let her tongue search for his. His arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to his body.

Elena knew that she had crossed the barrier that kept the Originals trapped inside the house, but she didn't really care. This kiss was worth it.

Elijah broke off the kiss to look into her eyes, their foreheads were resting against each other.

"This may sound corny," she mumbled. "but I think this is fate."

He smiled at her. He had never given her an indication to fall in love with him, he had kept his distance. Nevertheless, she had fallen for him. Maybe it was just love at first sight. He didn't have an answer to the question why she'd fallen for him. It was time for him to open his heart for love. They had to figure out how this relationship could work, but they would find a way.

"Oh my god!" they heard a female voice behind them. "Kol, come quickly!"

Elena saw another figure appear behind them and the two youngest siblings were staring at them.

A blue light lit the skies and blinded them for a second.

"Who would've thought it was them all along?" Rebekah muttered and Kol let out an exited cheer. He ran to the door and carefully held out his hand, which was capable of making it through the doorway.

"We did it." Elijah whispered and he kissed Elena softly. "We broke the curse."

Caroline and Klaus rushed downstairs, they weren't wearing much clothes. He was wearing jeans and she was only wearing one of his shirts.

"What happened?" Klaus asked his older brother and he saw Elena turn red.

"We broke the curse." Elena said.

"Apparently it was unexpected for a human to give up her life for a vampire." Elijah said and he swung his arm around Elena, whose face turned more red than a tomato.

Elena's phone beeped and she looked at the text message from Damon.

"Esther is dead." she said.

"Wait, then what lifted the spell?" Caroline asked. "Because we confessed our love to each other."

"WHAT?" Rebekah shouted and she started to grin. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Does it really matter what lifted the curse? We're free!" Kol couldn't stop grinning.

"Are we interrupting something?" Damon's voice said and both Stefan and Damon were standing in the doorway.

The two Salvatores decided to see if Esther's death had lifted the curse, so they showed up at the property of the Mikaelsons.

"She put up a great fight, I still have a huge headache." Stefan said laughing. "But we did it. We wanted to bring her body as proof, but her body dissolved into ashes."

"We need to celebrate!" Kol said and he was hoping to get really drunk, since their liquor supply had been consumed in the past months.

"Yeah, let's go to the Grill." Caroline said. "We need to get out, catch some air."

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her temples.

"Then we need to get dressed, sweetheart." he whispered into her ear.

"We'll meet you guys later, we'll need to get dressed." Caroline said and she winked at her new found lover.

"Yeah sure, rub it in our faces. Those two are definitely going to do the nasty." Kol said and Rebekah punched him with her elbow.

"Don't you dare judge them. You're just jealous." she said.

"Ha, that says the strumpet of our family."

The two kept bickering, while Caroline ran upstairs giggling and Klaus didn't know how quickly he had to chase her. For the first time in his entire life, he felt happy.

The others left for the Grill, they were enjoying themselves. They were finally free.


	14. Chapter 14 epilogue

****Authors note: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for updating so late. I'm been having this massive writers block and I didn't really know how to end this story, I didn't really want it to end. So this is the epilogue, it's short and I don't really like it but it was time for me to end this fanfic.

I love you guys for supporting me and commenting on this fic :)

Disclaimer: I dont own TVD

* * *

**chapter fourteen: breath of life - epilogue - **

It's been half a year since the Original family had been freed. They've hosted a dinner to celebrate their freedom and they'd actually had fun.

"Does one of you guys know what actually freed us?" Rebekah asked and Kol shrugged.

"I bet it was us." Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear after he softly kissed her cheek.

"Ha, you wish!" Kol said and he took a bite from his dinner.

"I think it was all of the things. I mean, how unexpected is it that all of those things happened?" Elijah said smiling.

Caroline was still figuring out how Elena fell in love with him. He was a charming man, she had to admit that but Caroline had never seen the two of them doing something else than talking. Perhaps it was his hair, Elijah had amazing hair.

"Very unexpected." Kol muttered and he was tired of all this love in the room. Caroline had changed Klaus, for the better of course, but he wasn't the serial killer kinda guy he used to be. They were all over each other, Klaus was becoming the man Kol used to know, the human.

Elijah hadn't really changed, the only difference was that he smiled more.

"I still think it was the death of our mother. I mean, kill the witch, the spell dies too." Rebekah said.

"No, that doesn't make sense. If your assumption was true, than we'd all be human." Kol said.

"Not necessarily." Elijah mumbled. "I'm not sure. Technically we're dead, becoming human again is messing with the balance of nature."

Klaus wasn't listening anymore, he was figuring out how he could be alone with Caroline without being impolite towards his siblings. He figured it couldn't hurt if he asked her in the presence of his siblings.

"Caroline, I have a gift for you sweetheart." he said and he showed her a box. The other Originals stopped talking and they stared at their brother.

"We've known each other for quite a while and since we've been together you've been the light of my life." he said. "So, I'm asking you if you'll let me show you the world."

He opened the box and it contained a few tickets with Caroline's name on it. A ticket from Virginia Airport to New York, a ticket from New York to Paris, a ticket from Paris to Tokyo and their last destination would be Rome.

Caroline flew Klaus around his neck.

"Of course!" she said joyfully. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you've finished packing."

"I love you." she whispered and she was pretty exited.

Their life together was just beginning. Caroline was happy and scared at the same time. What if he cheated on her? What if he became a serial killer again? She was glad they had an eternity to make faults and to fix them. She had accepted who Klaus was and she had fallen for that guy. What's the point of living forever if you don't have someone to spend it with?


End file.
